


The Avenging Spider-Man

by Burt_Macklin_FBI_49



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burt_Macklin_FBI_49/pseuds/Burt_Macklin_FBI_49
Summary: 16 year old Peter Parker joins the Avengers and tries to balance his superhero life with his normal life as best as possible, with mixed results. Friends becomes suspicious and his Aunt becomes worried. Most importantly Peter gains a second family who's super over protective. He may even get a dad along the way.





	1. S.H.I.E.L.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any characters. Marvel and Sony own all the rights to these characters.
> 
> This story is a combination of The Amazing Spider-Man 1, The Amazing Spider-Man 2, and Spider-Man Homecoming. Gwen isn't dead, Peter Parker himself will look and act like he did in Homecoming and the Spider-Man suit will be the one Tony Stark made in Homecoming without the Artificial Intelligence, Karen, in the mask. The eyes will be mechanized since Peter is a tech geek. 
> 
> This story will take place during Junior year of highschool meaning he fought the Lizard in his freshman year of high school and Electro and Green Goblin in his sophomore year.
> 
> Peter is 16 and no one except Gwen knows he's Spider-Man. For those wondering about Flash he will be the one from homecoming but he will be more of a verbal bully but sometimes a physical bully. Hope you enjoy my story!
> 
> Peter Parker-Tom Holland
> 
> Gwen Stacy- Emma Stone
> 
> Aunt May- Marisa Tomei.

 

* * *

_**Beep Beep Beep** _

Waking up in the morning is always a struggle for me. Last night I stopped 5 muggers, 1 rapist, and an attempted kidnapping and came home at 1:00 a.m. Although that's really good considering I did all that in a few hours it's not good for my body. I only can take so many punches before my Aunt May starts getting suspicious. So far I'd blame the bruises and cuts on falling or being shoved into lockers but lately, I feel like my Aunt May is onto me. I've been Spider-Man for 2 years now and no one knows except Gwen. Gwen's great but me being Spider-Man really stresses her out, half the time I never even respond to her calls or texts.

Lately, I'm always tired and wounded. I've been sleeping in class, I'm painted in bruises all over, thankfully I can cover them all with clothes. But thinking of all the bad things that come with the job makes me want to quit. Although I'm always tempted to quit being Spider-Man, I always continue because without me who would protect the little guys? The Avengers? Definitely not, that's way below their pay grade. They're off fighting aliens and Hydra while I'm stopping petty crime. I know you're thinking he's so jealous of the Avengers but I'm not. I promise. Okay, maybe just a little. But It's not like I could be an Avenger even if I wanted to. I'm only in high school and my attendance would be horrible if I'm always skipping school to go save the world. In case you're wondering, I'm planning to go to college and I don't think they'll take impressed with all of my unexcused absences. Also May, she'd flip out if I was coming home with more bruises cause I bet aliens can pack a harder punch than muggers. But it's not like I'd ever become an Avenger anyway, so it's okay.

It's the first day of school today and after a whole summer of web slinging, I'm ready to get back in the hang of things. If things go to plan this year will be great, I'll get to school on time every day and I'll try to do my homework before patrolling the city.

Last year my grades and attendance were unacceptable and I can't let being Spider-Man get in the way of my future. I need to stick to my plan this year, I can't let being Spider-Man get in the way of things.

After getting dressed for school and shoving my suit at the bottom of my backpack I wandered over to the kitchen for breakfast. My aunt was sitting at the Kitchen table with a stack of delicious looking fluffy pancakes and was watching the television with a cup of coffee in her hand. I focused on the screen and of course she would be watching a news broadcast about Spider-Man, now that's what I call Parker Luck. Now my aunt's probably going to strike up a conversation about Spider-Man which will end up horrendously awkward like every other conversation when my alter ego is mentioned. I placed a few pancakes on my plate and sat beside her.

"What an interesting character that one,"  my aunt said while looking at me with a skeptical eye. I gulped.

"Huh Sp-Spider-Man ya, he's interesting," I said while almost choking on a pancake.

"I don't think he's a menace like J.J.J. says but I'm not sure how I feel about him parading around New York in a Halloween costume. What do you think about him, Peter?" May asked while looking at me quizzically as I grabbed another pancake.

"Spider-Man's cool. I think he's a solid dude. Ugh, I gotta go May and don't forget I have robotics club after school today so don't wait up!" I said while scarfing down the rest of my pancakes.

"Okay bye Peter, love you."

"Love you too May."

I needed to get out of that kitchen as soon as possible. I love my aunt, but the more she questions me the more likely I am to slip up. Solid dude. That's the best I could come up with, I'm hopeless. Having a secret identity, no matter how cool it seems, is seriously the worst thing ever. I hate lying to May but it's to keep her safe and as stress-free as possible. May would probably have a heart attack if she found out I was Spider-Man. Or she'd slap me... either one. Probably both.

 

* * *

 

As I walked through the door of my school, Midtown school of science and technology, I saw my best friends Ned, Gwen, and MJ all huddled around my locker and nearby Flash was trying to Impress Liz Allen one of the hottest girls at my school, other than MJ and Gwen of course. My friends are the best. MJ has been my best friend since we were young. She lives in the apartment next to mine and our rooms are beside each other. Ned and I became friends in freshman year. Gwen and I are a little more complicated though. Gwen and I started dating in freshman year but we broke up after her father died and got back together the sophomore year but after the green goblin attack we decided to just be friends. So yes, I am currently single. I know you're probably confused, I know me too, like how can I be single? I'm Spider-Man, and I have great abs.

"Hey, guys what’s up?"

"You missed Liz yell at Flash, he was being an idiot again," Ned informed while rolling his eyes.

"Well, at least you’re on time for once Tiger. Last year during the last week of school you were late every day and the last day you missed half of the day. Sometimes I wonder about you," commented MJ while crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Hey Pete, what happened to your arm?" asked Ned with a concerned look.

As I looked at my arm I noticed that my stitches from last night's patrol were busted and blood was dripping down my arm. Great, just great. Now I'm going to worry my friends. I rolled down my hoodie sleeves so that it would cover the wound and I smiled. Not much you could do while your friends are looking at you like they're interrogators. "Huh, just a scrape. It's fine, I heal quickly," I said with my most convincing smile and my arms crossed.

"Not fine," Gwen said while grabbing my arm. "Pete that could get infected, just go to the nurse."

"Guys just stop making a big deal about nothing, I'm fine and I'm going to class now," said while pushing my way out of my group of friends and walking towards my class.

2 years ago I thought having super powers was the coolest thing that ever happened to me, but now they're just causing me to lie to the ones I love. But they're still kinda cool.

 

* * *

 

 

Avengers Tower

An emergency meeting was called and all the Avengers were being held in a boardroom. A modern sleek and spacious room that’s beautiful design almost takes away from the pain of a boring meeting.

"So does anyone know why we were called here or do we have to wait for good ol' eye patch to come and fill us in?" asked Tony Stark while sipping away at a surprisingly non-alcoholic drink.

"We are just as in the dark as you Stark, so stop complaining," responded Natasha, The Black Widow, while throwing a small knife into the wooden table a few centimeters away from Tony's hand.

"My table!" gasped Stark.

After waiting a few more minutes Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, entered the room.

"So you're probably wondering why I called you in today," Fury commented as he scanned the room.

"Obviously, what do you think I want to be here?" asked Stark sarcastically.

Fury glared Stark then said, "Okay, let's just cut to the chase. I assume you are all familiar with New York's Spider-Man."

The others nodded, but Steve wasn't so sure. He had seen the name once or twice on a newspaper called 'The Daily Bugle'. He nodded anyways and decided to ask about it later. Modern times are too complicated.

"Well I need you track him down and bring him to SHIELD," ordered Fury.

"Well then, are you telling me to move around my schedule to find Spider-Man. You do know he hasn't done anything wrong right?" asked Stark with a daring gaze and an eyebrow raised.

"Sure Stark, he's not a threat now but what happens when he realizes that he could use his powers to become a villain or he becomes a mercenary like Deadpool and is hired to kill you all. Did you know he was able to stop that giant lizard a year or two ago after being shot and tased by cops? And just last year he stopped Electro and the Green Goblin. He did all of that by himself, he didn't have any super-powered friends to help out."

"Don't you have some of your little spies that could track him down?" asked Stark, unimpressed with the job.

"I've already assigned some of my best agents and he's evaded all of them. He manages to get rid of all trackers placed on him and he's great at hiding his identity so we don't have a clue as to who this guy is. This man is brilliant and knows what he's doing," answered Fury.

"Well it looks like I have myself a puzzle that I won't stop until I solve," said Stark with a smirk.

"Sir, it sounds like this man would be very valuable to the Avengers, would he be on our team?" asked Steve Rogers, Captain America.

"I agree with spangles, I want him on our team. Friday bring up everything on Spider-Man... And here we go, he's 5'6 to 5'10 and it's speculated he's a white male with dirty blond or brown hair... that's about it. Well, now I'm beginning to know why you haven't been able to get him," Stark read with a frown.

"I need you guys to find him as soon as possible. Drug him do whatever I don't care, just bring me Spider-Man," reported Fury sternly as he left the room.

"Guys be on the lookout for Spider-Man on the news and outside the tower. I'm going to go down to my lab and try to figure this guy out," Stark told the rest of the team as he slipped out of the room.

 

* * *

 

Spider-Man is a ghost. A few hours and 50 ounces of coffee later I was nowhere near finding out who this guy is. I just know the basics. All I know is about 2 years ago a guy in a red hoodie and blue sweat pants went around stopping petty crime and leaving people webbed up but it was all done in the shadows and so Spider-Man was considered a myth. But a few months later the same guy makes his first public appearance in a spiffy new costume and swings around town with webs and stops crime daily and occasionally fights high powered freaks, sends them to jail or Ravencroft. Well, I guess we just need to stage a crime or something to get the spider. Time to make a plan.

Walking to the common floor I noticed everyone was unusually quiet and was staring at the T.V so I decided to ask, "Hey what’s going on?"

"Shhh, Tony looks like we found our spider," answered Hawkeye with a smirk.

_"I'm here at Central Park where New York’s own Hero/Vigilante is fighting The Vulture a criminal Spider-Man has previously sent to jail. Spider-Man stopped The Vulture from stealing expensive and not to mention dangerous technology from a Stark aircraft. Well, thank goodness for Spider-Man." stated the news anchor with a smile._

"Well looks like we should make a trip to Central Park and thank him."

"Avengers Assemble," said Captain America while picking up his shield.

"You do know you don't have to say that every time right?" asked Hawkeye, amused.

"Not the time Barton, let's go," scolded Black Widow as she shook her head.

 

* * *

 

When we arrived at Central Park Spider-Man was webbing The Vulture to a tree and the area was surrounded by cops.

"All in a day’s work. Man, I hope this barbecue smell gets out of the suit," Spider-Man mummbled to himself.

"Hey, good work. Thanks for saving my shipment. The paperwork would have been horrible," I praised while opening up my mask to show my face.

Spider-Man turned around to face me, his eyes widened comically then he said, "Woah... Mr-Mr. Stark big fan, I'm Spider-Man."

I stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder so I could get a tracker on his suit, "So Spider-Man, I need to ask you a few questions back at the tower and maybe even let you join the Avengers."

Spider-Man's large white eyes widened even more than he backed up a step. "For real? Well thanks for the offer, but someone's got to look out for the little guys," replied Spider-Man as he shot a web to the nearest building then quickly swung away.

"Stark! Are you crazy? You just let him swing away and our mission was to determine if he was a threat how can we do that when he's swinging away and he's not in the tower?" asked Black Widow angrily gripping a throwing knife.

"Calm down Natasha I put a tracker on him now I'll know where he lives and what he does for fun and where to find him next," answered Stark with a smug expression on his face.

"Well if that’s the case then, shawarma?" questioned Hawkeye.

"Let’s go."

 

* * *

 

After eating Shawarma the team wanted me to look at the tracker. The tracker leads to my locked lab but he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"JARVIS replay the security footage of the last 30 minutes."

_"I'm sorry sir but it seems our systems have been hacked. The video footage had been deleted except for one video. Would you like to see it sir?" asked JARVIS._

"Yes, replay the video."

The video was just Spider-Man in a lab coat winking, doing a mock salute, then placing the tracker on the table.

"Well that's interesting, I thought you said no one could hack your systems," commented Hawkeye with a smirk.

"Well, it looks like Spider-Man may be a tech genius like me, which may be a problem," I retorted with a frown.

"I think Spider-Man is in the early twenties or late teens. He’s probably in college and their's a slight possibility that he’s still in high school," commented Natasha, arms crossed and a neutral expression on her face.

"So Natasha, what makes you think that he's a teenager, because how could a teenager possibly stop the Lizard, Electro, and the Green Goblin or hack my system unless he was an adult or had help?"

"Well for one, he called you Mr. Stark and he seemed in awe of your presence. It seemed like you're one of his idols. Also, did you hear his voice? It was way too high pitched for an adult," answered Natasha with her know-it-all smile.

"She's right, that kid was stuttering when he saw you. He seemed to me like a nervous kid," added Hawkeye agreeing with Natasha.

"So if he's a teen where would he go to school?"

"What schools that are technology or science based in the area? I bet that he goes to a school that’s for gifted students because didn't you see his suit, the eyes were mechanical and his webs are not organic, it looks like he created web shooters and web fluid himself," commented Dr. Banner to no one in particular.

"Bruce is right, this kid is smart. Wow, does that mean he's a nerd like you two?" asked Hawkeye with a snicker. “I thought this kid was cool, on T.V. He's always making fun of the bad guys, hanging them upside down or pulling down their pants with his freaky webs. Aw guys, he seems way less cool if he’s a science nerd like you two,” Commented Hawkeye with a pout.

"He probably goes to ESU, that's a very science-oriented school, but I'm not sure how I'll track him down. The school is way too large to just walk around and look for him like I'd do if he was in high school," I reasoned as I took another sip of coffee. "If he's in high school, which I highly doubt, Midtown School of Science and Technology is the high school he'd go to. It also says here that it's closest to where the most Spider-Man sightings have been during the day time and it specializes in science and tech. Let’s make a visit to that school tomorrow, maybe I can make a speech or something," I added while pulling up more information on Spider-Man.

"I'll come with you Stark I don't need you messing up a second time. And no Clint you can't come. Steve would you like to come too? " asked Natasha.

"Although I hate high school I suppose I'll go, we better not stay too long. But I agree with you Stark, I don’t think he’s in high school though, I'm pretty sure he's in college," agreed Steve Rogers while crossing his arms.

“Stark before we leave we should research more about The Lizard, Electro, and The Green Goblin. We need to know as much as possible about him before we confront him.”

"JARVIS where did the lizard attack occur."

_"Sir, the Lizard attack was located at Oscorp. Would you like to know the name of the man responsible?" asked JARVIS._

"Yes, please do."

_"Dr.Connors was responsible becoming the lizard. He injected himself with chemicals that were intended to reform his amputated limb. Dr.Connors was studying cross species genetics and believed that combining the perfect amount of human and reptilian DNA could allow the human body to regenerate lost limbs. His intern, however, was not involved in his project." said JARVIS._

_"Intern?"_

_"Yes, his intern Gwen Stacy. Gwen Stacy is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. I pulled up a facial recognition scan on Ms. Stacy and she was present at both the Lizard and Green Goblin Attack." said JARVIS while pulling up a photo of Gwen then showing footage of both incidents._

"Well that can't be coincidental Stark, tomorrow we need to ask Ms. Stacy some questions," determined Natasha while walking out the door.

Tomorrow we'll need to be in the school halls early and observe everything to see if we can find any leads to Spider-Man's identity. When the bell rings well ask Ms. Stacy some questions about her associations with Spider-Man.

 

* * *

 

After hacking into Mr.Stark's system I quickly swung away. I can't believe Mr.Stark put a tracking device on me. Good thing I knew something was off about his hand on my shoulder or else I would have been screwed. I swung from building to building until I saw Gwen's apartment. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have to hide behind a mask but it's moments like these where I'm glad I have a mask or else they would know who I am by now and SHIELD would be knocking at my door waiting to interrogate me. Also, it's good to have a mask when your fighting criminals, having a mask on means they can't tell if you're scared shitless or grinning like an idiot. Mostly the latter.

I knocked at Gwen's window a few times then I saw her sleepily walk over and open the window. She may not be my girlfriend but I can't help but stare, she's so beautiful. Stupid teenage hormones. No, superheroes aren't immune.

"Pete, what do you need? It's 12 we should both be sleeping," asked Gwen sleepily with an adorable yawn.

"I may have a problem. Tony Stark and the Avengers are trying to track me," I explained while quietly slipping into her room.

"Then why would you come here, then you’re making me a target?" Gwen asked with a confused expression.

"Knowing Stark, you're probably already a target. You were seen with me at both the Goblin attack and the Dr.Connors thing a few years ago. But I just came here to warn you, if you see any of the Avengers be careful and please don't reveal that I'm Spider-Man. That would really suck. Goodnight Gwen," I responded while slipping back out of the opened window.

I thought a lot about the Avengers on my swing home. Did they really want me on their team, and if so why? I only stop petty thefts and the occasional super-powered weirdo. Whatever the reasons they have I can't let them know who I am. If I joined the Avengers I'd have to into space or fly across the world to stop some world threat I can't do that... I have homework.

The next day at school when I entered the halls I saw my friends against my locker like usual. As I was walking towards them my spider senses alerted me of danger so I moved to the left, but I bumped into Flash. Flash Thompson, my intellectual rival. Flash pushed me to the side and looked at me with an angry glare and asked, "What are you looking at Puny Parker?"

"I'm looking at your pathetic face Flash," I retorted while pushing off his hands from my shoulders. A few seconds later I wished I bit my tongue.

"Parker, you’re going to regret that," Flash spat out then punched me in the face below my left eye, I the proceeded to fall over pathetically because I'm "weak". Gwen rushed over and helped me up.

"Flash what the hell!" Gwen said angrily.

Flash scoffed then responded, "It's not my fault Parker can't take a hit."

"Well Eugene I'd hit you back, but that would be animal abuse. Anywho, are you still mad at me for taking 'your spot' on the academic decathlon?" I asked with a smirk while getting up off the ground.

"Shut up Parker, we both know the only reason you got that spot was because the teacher favors you," replied Flash while glaring at me.

"Think what you want Flash... I mean Eugene," I added while rolling my eyes.

"You're dead Parker, dead!" Flash yelled.

Well, I guess now it's time to play the scared nerd and run. I ran about two feet but a strong grip stopped me in my tracks. Weird, Flash may talk the talk but he never really follows through, he's kind of a chicken.

"It's alright son," Said a strong voice behind me.

As I turned around I face to face with Captain America who now had his hand on my shoulder. And a slowly approaching Tony Stark and Black Widow.

"Umm... Thanks?" I mumbled awkwardly. The last thing I need is the Avengers "helping me" with my high school bully.

"Wow Captain America what are you doing here?" asked Gwen with mock innocence.

"Well, Ms. Stacy we're actually here to talk to you," Captain America answered while retracting his arm from my shoulder.

"Okay then, what would you like to talk about?" asked Gwen pretending to be surprised.

 

* * *

 

I was leaning against a locker looking at my phone when I heard a crash. Two kids were about to fight. The slightly taller kid, I think Flash, was making fun of a kid in a hoodie. Then the shorter kid said something to Flash and he punched him in the face.

We're superheroes shouldn't we be helping this boy out, well I guess we'll just wait then. Then a pretty blond girl, probably popular, goes and helps the boy with a hoodie up and he smirks. Oh Lord, I know that look, that kid is about to say something smart. He's probably trying to impress the girl. I walked up a few steps to hear what was going on.

"Well Eugene I'd hit you back, but that would be animal abuse. Anywho, are you still mad at me for taking 'your spot' on the academic decathlon?" the kid asked, smirking while getting up off the ground then he dusted himself off.

Well, he got guts I'll tell you that. He doesn't even look that scared of "Flash". High school, the only place where being superior intellectually is a bad thing.

"Shut up Parker, we both know the only reason you got that spot was because the teacher favors you," replied Flash while glaring at Parker.

"Think what you want Flash... I mean Eugene," Parker added while rolling his eyes.

"You're dead Parker, dead!" Flash yelled.

Right, when I was going to step in Cap beat me to it and grabbed Parker to stop him from running away and Flash just glared and walked away knowing he couldn't win against Captain America, smart move kid.

I walked over to Cap and so did Natasha getting the idea that we needed to question the blond which I figured out was Ms. Stacy.

"Umm... Thanks?" the kid mumbled while looking like a deer in the headlights.

Well, he doesn't sound too grateful. Probably going to get beat up because of this. Poor kid. Or maybe he doesn't really see this kid a threat. Well, It's not my problem.

"Wow Captain America, what are you doing here?" asked Ms. Stacy kindly, a little too kindly for my taste though.

"Well Ms. Stacy, we're actually here to talk to you," Captain America said while retracting his arm from Parker.

"Okay then, what would you like to talk about?" asked Gwen looking kind of surprised.

"Just some questions about your internship at Oscorp, nothing too serious. Oh, and is he your boyfriend? You two seem close," I asked with a smirk since she had her arm around the boy.

"Yes he is, I mean no he's not... well at least anymore," she said while blushing profusely.

Parker smirked then said, "Gwen make up your mind. Are we a couple or not?"

Gwen punched his arm then asked, "Shut up Peter. Anyways, what about my internship there? I don't work at Oscorp anymore."

I snickered at that remark. That girl obviously still likes Peter and he's aware of it too. I like that kid Peter, he reminds me of myself at that age. Suddenly a beautiful redhead in tight clothing, probably a cheerleader by the looks of it, walked over and kissed Peter on the cheek, he smirked and Gwen glared slightly at her. It's times like these where I miss high school.

"Peter are you okay I saw what happened, Flash is such a dick... oh hello Mr. Stark, Captain American and um Black Widow?" the redhead said nervously as she became aware our presence.

"MJ they're here for Gwen lets go to class, I can't afford to be late to any more of my classes, remember last year. Bye Gwen, see you at lunch," Peter said while dragging MJ away from us.

"Bye Pete!" Gwen yelled out as Peter walked away, probably forgetting the redhead on purpose.

"Okay can you make this quick, I have class too?" asked Gwen impatiently.

"We're looking Spider-Man and we discovered you have been spotted with him multiple times during his bigger fights, so we are assuming that you know who he is or at least know Spider-Man. So what can you tell me about Spider-Man?" asked Natasha with a cold stare.

"Well yes, I helped Spider-Man stop the Lizard outbreak but that's because I was a concerned citizen who didn’t want the city turned into giant lizards and I had the ability to help so I did. The Green Goblin thing I was a random hostage so that’s why I was there," Gwen answered with her arms crossed.

"Well I have one more question, what did you do to help Spider-Man stop Dr.Connors?" questioned Natasha with an eyebrow raised.

"I made the cure based on Spider-Man's formula and I made it and gave it to my dad so he could give to Spider-Man. Can I go now?" asked an impatient Gwen Stacy.

"Sure," I answered then Gwen walked down the hall to her next class.

"So Spider-Man is good with tech and science... Interesting. Let's go to the front office."

"Why?" Natasha asked with her arms crossed.

"Because I want to know who's the smartest people in this school are. Who knows, it might lead us in the right direction as to who Spider-Man is," I responded walking towards the office.

After about 20 minutes of trying to convince the secretary to allow Natasha and I to access the student files, she finally caved and let us. While sifting through the files I decided that this was a dead end, all the students here are smart and none of them fit the bill. While looking through more of the student files I came across a list with some of the smartest and most gifted students in the school. At the top of the list was Gwen Stacy, not surprising. The next name was Peter Parker. Wasn't that the boy who got in a fight this morning who knows Gwen? Peter Parker is one of the smartest students in this school and is especially gifted in mechanical engineering and biology and other sciences. I like him, the kid has spunk, I think he'd make a good intern for me or Bruce. Well, the only files here that seem to be of any use are Gwen's. I told the rest of the team that he wasn't in high school. This trip was a total waste we aren't any closer to figuring out Spider-Man's secret identity.

"Well if it's alright with you I'm going to take his file, it's very likely that she's going to be given an internship to Stark Industry. Thank you." I said while grabbing the file and exiting the office.

 


	2. Sensei

 

After leaving school as quickly as possible and making sure no Avenger was on my trail I changed into my suit in an empty ally and patrolled the area like usual when a crash caught my attention.

"What do you got for me today New York?" 

Just then, I looked down and saw a delivery truck swerving left and right, avoiding oncoming cars, with two police cars following close behind it, sirens ablaze. The back hatch of the truck was open, two gunmen firing at will. Bullets were flying everywhere. Screams and shouts echoed through the lane.

"Alright, let's get to work."

I pushed myself self off the building and fell down, I shot a web up last minute and swung at full force towards one of the gunmen. My Spidey senses helping me dodge oncoming bullets. I stretched out my legs and rammed the into the man's chest, sending him flying to the back of the truck. While swiftly dodging the second gunman's bullets I grabbed the gun and threw it to the side, then threw a punch straight to the jaw, knocking the man out cold.

I crawled up to the front of the truck and just continued banging on the side window until they opened up. I knew that I couldn't just keep banging my fist on the window until it broke, so I did the first thing that came to my mind. Not one of my brightest ideas, but then again when are my ideas ever good.

"Knock, knock," I called out. 

I knocked twice on the window, then popped my head up, and did a turning motion with my hand, trying to get the driver to put the window down. 

Much to my surprise, the driver obliged. 

"Excuse me, Mister Criminal," I shouted out, extending my hand into the window for a handshake. "Hey, name is Spiderman. You can call me Web-Head, you can call me Amazing, just don't call me late for dinner. Get it?" 

His reply was a fist flying towards my face, which I swiftly dodged so I continued talking. Jokes on the fool who thinks he can shut up Spider-Man.

"Not a shaker?" I asked as I sat awkwardly on the roof of the car. 

"Are you a hugger?" I questioned trying to distract the man. 

"I AM A KILLER!" He yelled out in rage as he grabbed a machine gun from the passenger seat and begun shooting wildly. 

"Woah, Okay!" I shouted as I dodged the bullets. 

"You having a problem with your gun? Let me help you out with that," I joked as I webbed the gun away. 

"Now if you don't mind me asking, could you please slow down your vehicle. I don't know if you're aware, but you're far above the legal speed limit."

The driver pulled out another gun and shot at me and yelled, "What are you some kind of comedian!"

I swiftly jumped up to the top of the truck as the bullets ricocheted passed me. Then I webbed the gun to a lamppost and watched it shoot out of the driver's hand and out the window. I knelt down and peered back into the window upside-down.

"I dunno, I'd like to think of myself as one, if been practicing my witty one liners, I'll see where I go with it," I yelled so the wind roaring past didn't drain out his voice. looking onto the road I noticed the truck was rocketing towards an open crosswalk, people were running out of the way, but not fast enough. I looked back to the wheel of the truck and exclaimed, "Woah, let's not hit the good people of New York!"

With that, I webbed the far side of the wheel and pulled. Turning the whole vehicle left just before the crosswalk, crashing it into a street lamp. As the airbags shot out, I jumped off the truck to see police swerving to a stop, stepping out of the car, guns pulled out and at the ready. The press was coming in behind them, cameras out and pointing to the reporters, mics in hand. Bystanders rushed towards the truck too, snapping pictures of 'Spider-Man', yelling the name and asking questions.

I did nothing but looked up, webbed a far away building and swung away. The press is getting out of control these days.

I landed back on a building and tried to catch his breath. When I heard a loud explosion. Wow, I just can't seem to catch a break now, can I?

As I made my way over to where I heard the blast I saw Molten Man blowing up cars. Great, this is Hells Kitchen I'm probably going to get kicked out of here by my old pal Daredevil.

"Hey Golden Boy, miss me?" I taunted.

I'll admit, it wasn't the brightest idea since now he was lunging at me, his hands are metal and extremely hot. I guess today is going to be filled with bad ideas because they're the only type my brain is making. Thank God for my enhanced speed and flexibility because I was able to block the attack with ease. Without my Spider-Man powers, I would have been barbecued street pizza. Have you seen his hands? They'd make a huge impression.

I need to think quick, I can't touch him without getting burned so how can I hurt him?

My webbing is fire resistant maybe I can wrap it around my hands for extra protection. Good thinking Spidey, now it's time to act. Now that my hands are wrapped in my webbing like boxing gloves I think I'm ready to fight.

"Too slow, Golden Boy, me on the other hand? I float like a butterfly sting like a bee..." I said while dodging the punched Molten Man was sending my way then doing a back flip to dodge a kick. If I was wearing all black I'm sure I'd pass for a ninja all I need is a sensei.

"Well more like float like a spider, sting like like a spider," I said with popping up a sewer cap and hitting hit with it all the force I could muster. I need a backup plan and quick the more I fight him the more energy I expend. If I don't do something quick I'll pass out from heat exhaustion or I'll die from a heat stroke. Not my idea of a calm Thursday night.

"Arghhh!" he yelped as I whacked him again with the sewer cap.

"Which is odd, because of the fact that spiders neither float nor sting," I blurted out while opening a fire hydrant and spraying him all over with water.

"Ssstop it!" he yelled in anguish, then I webbed him up from head to toe there's no telling what he will do if I didn't web him up.

Sure enough, the police were already in the area securing Molten Man and one police officer shouted, "Thanks, Spidey!" and I just saluted him as I swung to a nearby rooftop.

...

_Molten Man is secure, good._ I was looking down at the area that was being cleaned up below when I heard a noise on the rooftop I was on, disrupting my train of thought.

**_Thump_ **

"Stupid Molten Man, now I have to replace my gloves and they're not cheap. At least I didn't get burned this time." A whiney voice muttered to himself from the opposite side of the rooftop.

The voice was young, but familiar. He smelled like ash and glue? His heart beat slowing but still erratic. As I turned around I 'saw' a familiar form.

Spider-Man

What was he doing in my city? I thought I told him to stay out of Hells Kitchen.

"Spider-Man, I told you I didn't want you in my city. Why are you here?" I asked in a low and dangerous voice.

"Da-DareDevil, is that you? Sorry I didn't recognize you at first. lemme guess new horns?" Spider-Man asked jokingly as he backed up a step.

He's heartbeat was racing and he began to sweat, obviously scared or extremely nervous. I smirked as his heart continued to race. I was about to tell him to leave when I noticed how young he was. I'm thinking he's probably sixteen, eighteen at most.

"How old are you Spider-Man," I asked to confirm my guess.

"Old enough," Spider-Man said defensively.

"Old enough for what? Old enough to get yourself killed doing something no child should be doing." I said while walking closer to him in a threatening stance.

"No, I'm old enough to help, to do the right thing. I'm not getting paid in money but I'm getting paid by helping the people in this city out. Even when they don't want my help and call me a menace I'll still help." Spider-Man stated seriously, which surprised me because I've always thought he was a clown who was fighting crime because it was fun or because he wanted to become a popular hero. Every time I've met him or 'saw' him before he would be joking the entire fight and he refused to stop talking. Now I get it, it's how he copes with a dangerous situation.

"Good answer, follow me," I said bluntly.

Spider-Man was confused but he knew not to question me. I brought him to my dad's old boxing ring and threw him a pair of gloves.

...

Daredevil brought me to an old gym and threw me some boxing gloves. To say I was confused would be an understatement. Did he want to beat me up in a controlled environment? As I continued to over think my current situation a familiar tingle developed on the base of my skull and I ducked.

"What the hell! You take me to some old boxing ring to beat me up, I don't have time for this." I yelled while glaring at the man in front of me. Yes, I'm well aware that he can't see me glare since I have a mask over my face.

As if I said something funny the man chuckled then smirked. Two things I didn't think he was capable of doing since he's constantly in Batman mode.

"I'm here to teach you how to fight, you rely on your powers too much. What are your powers exactly?" Daredevil asked in a serious tone.

"Super strength, I can stick to almost any surface, enhanced senses and recently I've developed some kind of danger sense," I blurted out without thinking.

"Mistake number one, never tell anyone your powers unless you can completely trust them. You just officially met me a few minutes ago and you just told me all your powers. Lucky for you, I'm on your side. To answer your question I'm going to train you." Daredevil said while throwing another punch at me.

"So you're going to train me, for how long?" I asked while dodging his fist then I attempted at punching his face.

"Every day until you can win in a fight against me without relying on your powers or unless I say otherwise. But then I'd call you." Daredevil said while easily dodging my sloppy punch then saying, "Come on lets start training. I don't like the idea of some kid fighting crime on the streets without any training."

...

5 weeks later my schedule consisted of going to school talking to Gwen, MJ, and Ned. Making up BS lies to tell to my friends and aunt as to why I was bruised due to DD's training. Looking out for the Avengers and making sure none of them were following me.( I can't be an Avenger I just stop street crime) Stopping petty crimes for an hour or two then meeting up with Daredevil.

The past few weeks have been pretty hectic, to say the least.

The fist few days training with Daredevil we how do I put this, awkward. Daredevil is more of the quiet Batman type of vigilante. He beats up criminals and forces them to reveal information while I'm more of the joke then web em up and leave them for the police kinda vigilante so naturally it was weird at first, our personalities clashed. After the first few days, Daredevil was great, I'd like to belive that he thinks of me like a younger brother or a kid he's babysitting... either way we're both super tight now. We trained every day and he was surprisingly a great teacher. He taught me how to box like a pro, he also taught me some martial arts and sometimes he brought in his buddy Iron Fist to train me.

After a few brutal training sessions with Iron Fist, I greatly improved my skills in the martial arts. We also patrolled together which was interesting, to say the least.

Yesterday I surprisingly beat Daredevil, AKA Matt, for the first time so I'm going to meet up with him to see what to do now. I never really thought about the fact that one day I'd beat him. Although he was probably having an off day and my spider powers gave me a boost because lets face it, I'm never going to be as skilled as Matt, he's a real life blind ninja, without my powers.

...

I entered the old gym and walked over to the boxing ring and all me and Matt's stuff we had been using for the past few weeks had been moved. Well great, what now?

Should I call him, no that's weird? Well, it's time to find out where Matt works I guess.

...

I walked over to Matt's office and found myself staring at the sign. 'Nelson And Murdock Attorneys At Law' It's so weird thinking about how Matt has A life outside of being Daredevil. Well never mind, I'm Spider-Man and I somewhat have a life outside it.

I walked inside the building and knocked at a door that led to his office.

"Hey, that better not be someone shady. Matt should open the door!" yelled a man.

"Matt isn't here, I'll go." I heard a woman say. Great Matt's not here this is gonna be awkward. FML.

The door opened and a beautiful blond woman opened the door then turned around. "Foggy it's not anyone shady, it's an adorable little boy," the woman commented with a smile.

"Hey, I'm not a little boy, I just have a baby face," I said with a pout which probably made me seem even younger.

The woman laughed then asked, "Hello my names Karen Page, I don't mean to be rude but why are you here? You don't fit the bill of our usual clientele here at Nelson and Murdock."

"Ya, I'm not a client I'm actually here for Matt, do you know where he is? I need to speak to him." I asked politely.

"Matt? Well Matt hasn't been here since the morning, he said he was going out but he'd come back soon. Although I'm not sure when exactly that is. Come in." Karen said with a smile probably wondering how I know Matt.

I walked into the office and Karen lead me to a couch in front of a T.V and next to a desk. Then a chubby blond haired man in a suit walked over and sat down at the desk.

"So hi I'm Foggy Nelson, Matt's best friend and business partner, who are you?" asked Foggy with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh right, I'm Peter Parker. I'm kinda a friend of Matt's." I said while turning my attention to the T.V. which was playing the news.

"Oh look it's about Spider-Man lemme turn it up." said Foggy with a grin.

"You like Spider-Man." I asked kind of shocked, "I thought everyone thought he was a menace."

"No, I don't think he's a menace. The guy's catching crooks every day making New York safer, one crook at a time," Foggy responded as he continued watching the news.

I began apying attention to the T.V. when the news started showing live footage about Daredevil.

"Hey can you please turn it up, they're saying something about Daredevil," I asked giving my full attention to the T.V.

"Sure, so do you like Daredevil more than Spider-Man or something? Guess what, I kinda know him," Foggy said with a smile.

Karen walked into the room and I smirked then said, "Something like that."

_"I'm here at the scene and It looks like Hells Kitchen's Hero/Vigilante Daredevil is fighting off what looks to be a mob of ninjas. There are ninjas everywhere. I don't think the cops will be of much help in this situation. I hope Spider-Man or one of the 'Heros for Hire' comes quickly I'm not sure how much more Daredevil can take." said the news anchor._

"Crap DD, I have to go," I said while rushing out of the room and reaching into my backpack.

...

"Karen, what just happened?" Foggy asked Karen.

"What?" Karen asked slightly confused as to what he was talking about.

_"Well it looks like Spider-Man has arrived and he is now fighting side by side with Daredevil. With Spider-Man helping out it seems that they might have a chance." said the news anchor._

"What are you saying... are you suggesting that the cute, like 14-year-old, is Spider-Man?" Karen asked dumbfounded.

Foggy quickly shook his head, "No nevermind, Matt would have surely mentioned it if that were the fact."

...

"DD who are they?" I asked while punching some ninjas and dodging some kicks from other Hand ninjas behind me.

"They're The Hand. The Hand is an organization that is attempting to spread its dark influence over the world and we need to stop them before it's too late." Daredevil answered cryptically while fighting some ninjas.

I jumped up in the air in order to avoid ninja stars being thrown in my direction then webbed a ninja three times in the face then proceeded to deliver a powerful kick to their chest sending him flying backwards.

...

An hour later, after fighting what felt like hundreds of ninjas Matt and I were sitting on the rooftop of some building looking at the night sky. The sky had a purple tint, the moon was full, and stars were twinkling. Just sitting up here was so peaceful compared to what we had just experienced. It felt like we were kicking those ninjas asses for hours as if we were stuck in some video game with no way to pause.

Matt sighed braking the silence, "About those ninjas, If you see them call me. I know you're skilled but this isn't your fight. They killed my ex girlfriend Electra, I loved her. They said she was a weapon called the Black Sky, that she would destroy New York and lead the Hand. But they killed her. Now I'm seeing more and more of those ninjas."

"But I'm strong Matt, I can help you."

"Peter no you can't, I know you hate people telling you that you're too young but you are. At your age I was training with a man called Stick, I wish I could've had a normal childhood. I didn't have a choice." argued Matt with a serious tone.

"Okay I'll stay out of it, but you better not die."

"I'll try not to kid, just don't do anything too rash when you're out there." responded Matt.

I sighed knowing Matt wouldn't change his position on the issue I asked another question,"Hey Matt, I went to the gym but since you weren't there I went to your office to ask you a question. What now?"

"Well, you don't really need any more training. I'm going to be busy with The Hand for a while, but maybe once a month we could meet up just to train for a whole day. We can still go on patrol together when I'm not busy or you need backup." Matt paused for a second before asking,"You went to my office? What did they say?"

"I came in asking for you then Karen made sit down on the couch and then Foggy came in the room started to watch the news which was talking about Daredevil, which Foggy said he knew, then I saw the ninjas and I said I had to go."

“Shit Pete, Foggy and Karen know I'm Daredevil so they might suspect you're Spider-Man. Well, at least they're trustworthy, I know they won't tell anyone.” Daredevil said with a sigh.

“Well DD I'm not that worried about your friends they seem like really nice people. Oh crap, I have school tomorrow. See you DD.” I said quickly then I jumped off the side of the building and swung home.

“Night kid.”

…

The room is dark and the only light is coming from the holographic projection of Spider-Man and his web shooters. The desk is cluttered with newspapers with Spider-Man on the headline even dated all the way to a year back. And the news is playing distantly in the background mentioning some heroic deed that Spider-Man did.

It's been five weeks since we were given the assignment to capture Spider-Man. SHIELD wanted us to bring him in to determine whether or not he was a threat. He's managed to disengage every tracker we've put on his suit, disappear when we were chasing him and he's webbed up my suit when I was trying to talk to him. To say Fury was mad would be an understatement. Fury is furious and continuously reminds us that we are the Avengers yet we are unable to locate and capture 1 person. The team and I have been on other life-threatening missions yet none of them seem to be of any interest to Fury because at the moment all he wants is Spider-Man and I intend to deliver.

I've watched almost every news report with the guy and I'm still nowhere closer to bringing him in. He hides when he hears or sees me coming, he dodges all of Hawkeye arrows and he never gets close enough to the rest of the team for them to capture him. I think it's time to stop playing nice. This guy may be just helping out New Yorkers out of the kindness of his heart but I'm getting tired of this cat and mouse game.

This week we are going to bring in Spider-Man.


	3. Spidey's Hectic Life

* * *

 

Swinging home I stopped two bank robberies and helped a nice old lady cross the street, she bought me a churro. Deciding that I wasn't tired I swung over to a nearby building and sat on the ledge.

As I sat on the ledge of a building beside a gargoyle I thought about my life the last few weeks. So far I've managed to push away my aunt and friends and made everyone close to me worried. At least I made a new superhero friend. Meeting Daredevil is the best thing that's happened to me in the past few weeks, and that's sad he shows about as much emotion as that gargoyle.

**_Sigh_ **

"I should go home...Hey look, a gargoyle!"

"You know what? I think I'll call you...Bruce!" I said while looking at the gargoyle.

"Well Bruce, my life has been pretty crazy these past few weeks. I've fought ninjas, stopped robberies and hid from the Avengers." I muttered with a sigh while taking in the sights of New York around me. Who would have thunk that a little science nerd from Queens would one day be Spider-Man the famous vigilante and protector of New York?

"You know it's nice to having someone just listen to me Bruce."

I rummaged through my utility belt and grabbed my burner phone. 10:50, perfect. I guess I'm double grounded now. Well, that's only if my aunt finds out I'm late.

"Well Bruce, I think it's time for me to go," I said to Bruce while shooting a web to another building and swinging away.

You know your life is hard when you find yourself talking to and naming gargoyles. Well, at least Bruce doesn't judge me. Hopefully, my life will start to take a turn for the better, maybe just maybe it won't be as hectic.

 

* * *

 

As I neared my apartment building I looked to make sure the coast was clear then I swung to my window carefully opened it and silently slipped into my room. I noticed my door was opened so I slowly crawled on the ceiling made my way over to the door and closed it gently with my foot. I then swiftly jumped to the ground and removed my mask.

**_Crash!_ **

I looked over to my bed to find none other than my best friend Ned sitting on my bed with wide eyes, mouth open, and a destroyed Lego death star on the floor. Wow, talk about Parker luck. I didn't know how to respond so I just stared at him until he spoke, "You're Spider-Man. You're the guy on the news and YouTube. You stopped Electro, The Lizard, and The Green Goblin all by yourself."

"No, I didn't. I'm not Spider-Man." I responded despite the obvious evidence that I indeed was Spider-Man.

"You were on the ceiling!" argued Ned.

"What are you talking... Fine, I'm Spider-Man, just please don't tell anyone. And I mean it no-one can no." I said in a hushed voice while looking Ned straight in the eyes.

"This is the greatest day of my life." stated Ned to himself.

"And the worst day of mine," I mumbled as I took off my suit and changed into regular pajamas.

"Ned, no one knows except Gwen, so don't mention this to anyone. You can't even tell people that you know who Spider-Man is." I stated seriously.

"Ugh fine, but If I were you I would tell the whole school. Imagine how popular we would be." Ned rambled while looking at my suit with awe.

"That's one of the many reasons why I haven't told anyone. Come on I'll walk you out, it's getting late." I said while pushing Ned out of my room and leading him to the front door.

As soon as Ned left I felt myself relax. Ned being in my room was one thing I hadn't expected and now he knows my biggest secret. So much for my life taking a turn for the better.

While exiting the family room I heard my aunt call out my name only to see her gazing at me stern look and her hands on her hips.

"Peter come sit down, there's something I need to talk to you about," May said while walking over to the kitchen and handing me a glass of water.

"Okay then," I said while taking a sip of water and sitting down at the table.

"Peter I'm worried about you and lately you seem so distant and I don't know why. I've been talking to Mary Jane's aunt and she recommended that since you're not speaking to me that you should speak to a therapist." May said sternly.

"What!" I yelled while doing a spit take.

"No no no and no. Do you want me to say it in Spanish cause the answer would be nó. May, I'm fine it's just lately I've been studying more and I've had a lot of tests at school and...dating problems? So you see I'm fine, same old Pete." I rambled on while trying to grasp the concept that my aunt wanted to send me to a therapist.

"Okay, Peter if what you're telling me is true then you're off the hook, for now. If you start talking to me more then I promise I'll forget about the therapist forever, but if you keep acting distant I'll do it no matter how much you tell me not to." May said while grabbing my hand.

"Thank God," I muttered to myself.

"Go to sleep Pete you look tired and you have school tomorrow," May said then kissed the side of my head.

"Night May."

 

* * *

 

The next day at school was strange, to say the least. As I arrived at school Flash couldn't stop talking about how cool Spider-Man was, which I'll admit did make me feel good. As I walked towards my lockers all my friends said "hey" except Gwen who wouldn't even look at me. Ned was overly excited while talking to me, probably because he now knows I'm Spider-Man. MJ was overly clinging which was strange. Gwen was completely ignoring me. Confused would be an understatement as to how I was feeling.

"Peter could come here for a second," MJ asked me with an adorable smile dragging me to the relatively empty area near the water fountains.

"Sure MJ, what's up?" I asked while looking at MJ.

"Well Peter, I just wanted to know if you were okay. Lately, you never respond to my texts or calls until hours later and I'm worried. Do you not want to be friends anymore?" asked MJ frowning slightly.

"What? No! MJ I still want to be your friend. We've been friends forever, I don't want to throw away our friendship I've just been busy." I said while looking MJ in the eyes.

"Well if that's the case, then wanna see a movie after school?" MJ asked with a smile.

"Ya, sure. Lets do it. It's a date." I mumbled nervously.

MJ laughed lightly then kissed my check and then said, "I can be whatever you want it to be Pete."

MJ winked then proceeded to walk away like nothing even happened leaving me blushing profusely and leaning against the wall smiling like an idiot. What, it's not every day the hottest cheerleader agrees to go on a date with me, a totally spastic nerd. Yes, she might have been my best friend since like forever and we probably took baths together as babies but that doesn't mean I'm not affected by the MJ charm. Striking red hair, perfect smile with the cutest dimples and her stunning emerald eyes. You'd have to be an alien to not be affected by her charm. Oh ya, I have to go to class.

 

* * *

 

In AP Environmental Science I sat next to Gwen like I did every day since the first day of school five weeks ago. She's always talked to me and right now she's dead silent. What did I do you might ask? Good question, because I have no clue at all.

As the teacher began to speak I decided I was done wondering and asked, "Gwen, what's wrong? Why won't you talk to me?"

Gwen rolled her eyes then said, "Since the start of this school year you've become more and more distant and you don't hang out with your friends anymore and I'm tired of it."

"Last night I called and texted you a bunch of times and you didn't even bother responding. Don't you know how worried I get Peter." Gwen whispered while glaring at me.

Wow, well I guess being Spider-Man is really putting a strain on my friendships. Maybe I should just quit being Spidey for a week or two. I know the other vigilantes will have it covered. The world survived without Spider-Man two years ago so they can live without him now.

"Gwen I'm sorry, It won't happen again. I think I'm going to quit my night job for a few weeks." I whispered to Gwen.

Gwen looked at me with wide eyes and her mouth open as if she was going to tell me that I couldn't. To my surprise, she just closed her mouth and nodded then smiled.

 

* * *

 

As the day progressed I seemed to mend all my friendships. Gwen was now actually talking to me, MJ was looking forward to our movie date and Ned wouldn't stop asking the dumbest questions imaginable about my powers. Like obviously I can't summon spiders, I don't spit venom and I definitely don't lay eggs. My friends are so weird but that's why I love them.

After school MJ insisted that we went on our movie date right after class. MJ and I walked to the movies talking about random funny things that have happened in our lives lately and I desperately wanted to tell her about all the funny stories about things that happened when I patrolled the city. When walked into the movies she decided that she wanted to watch a horror film so I promptly bought us tickets and wandered into the theater playing the film. When we sat down in the seats before the movie started to play MJ moved up the arm rest between us and snuggled up close to me. To be honest I found it kinda adorable.

"You getting comfy there?" I asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, Pete, I'm just getting ready for the movie. I need a cuddle buddy when I watch horror movies." MJ whispered as the film began to play.

As the movie continued to play MJ got closer and closer to me and I put an arm around her. During every scary moment, MJ would jump up slightly then push her face into my neck. When the movie ended I didn't even notice that we were holding hands until we stood up.

"So that was fun, do you want to go to the mall and eat or just walk back to our apartment?" I asked while unclasping our hands.

"Lets walk around until it's dark maybe we could stop by a café." said MJ with a smile.

"Hey MJ, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did, but yes Pete, what would you like to ask me?" MJ said while grabbing my hands.

"Can you... I mean would you like to... umm, do you wa-want to be my girlfriend Mary Jane?" I asked with an awkward smile.

"Yes Peter, I would love to be your girlfriend," MJ said then kissed me.

 

* * *

 

We did just that, MJ and I walked around the city and stopped at a café on our way back to our apartment complex. It was our walk back to our apartments after the coffee break which was the problem.

It was dark and we were walking down an empty road when a masked crook stopped us.

"Stop and give me everything you have. Wallets, jewelry, phones or anything valuable." the masked man said while holding up a knife.

"No, you're going to leave us alone," I said while getting into a fighting stance.

"Pete it's fine lets just give him what he wants," MJ whispered.

"Fat chance little boy," the masked man said while stepping towards me with the knife.

I stepped forward and softly pushed MJ back. Then I swiftly kicked the weapon out of his hand punched him hard in the jaw knocking him out then on instinct I almost webbed him to the wall. MJ, she doesn't know. Having a double life is hard, I don't think she could handle knowing that I risk my life each and everyday for the people of New York.

"Peter, how did you do that?" MJ asked starstruck.

"I take self defense classes?" I muttered with a shy smile. I scratched the back of my head awkwardly hoping she would believe my half baked lie.

MJ punched me softly on the arm then hugged me while whispering thanks while her was head buried in my sweatshirt. She was in shock due to almost being mugged or worse. I felt horrible knowing I couldnt tell her the truth, but I can't let her know my secret. Not now atleast.

On our way back to the apartment building I had to explain to MJ how I was able to beat up the street thug so easily. I told her the truth, well atleast the part about Matt training me. I said I was trained by a blind man who could box like a pro, It's not a lie just not the whole truth. MJ was confused about how a blind man could fight but given the city she lived in she didn't feel the need to question it. It surprised MJ that I could fight and she wondered why I never beat up Flash. I responded, "With great power comes great responsibility." It's true, that's why I never fought Flash but it's also the fact people could recognize my fighting style. The sad life of Peter Parker.

My life is so crazy they should make a movie about me, or a comic book. huh, thats a thought, a comic book starring me The Amazing Spider-Man or The Spectacular Spider-Man I bet that would sell.

After saying good night to MJ and May I went to my room. In my room after making sure my door was shut I took off my Spider-Man suit which was under my clothes and web shooters and put them in my everything Spider-Man related trunk and locked it. The next time I put on that suit will only be if it's an emergency. I've pushed away too many people because of being Spider-Man and it's time for me to take a break. Matt can handle some of my baddies for a while.

 

* * *

 

Little did he know Norman Osborn was currently forming a group of previously convicted supervillains that all hated Spider-Man. The group calls themselves the sinister six and would like nothing more than Spider-Man dead.

 

* * *

 


	4. bloodied and bruised

 

* * *

 

 

Five weeks, five damn weeks. Fury had to admit it: he, too, was more than interested in knowing who Spider-Man really was now that he's managed to trip up the Avengers. He had, however, already gone through every available news report, every blurry video, every quarter-dollar newspaper, and every damn article written over the guy, and the Avengers weren't kidding when they said that no one knew anything about the identity of the man behind the mask.

All the information was incredibly scattered and unreliable. The only constants about Spider-Man seemed to be that he was between 5'6 and 5'10 feet tall, and wore a tight red and blue suit. Not to mention he could scale walls like a real-life spider, dodge bullets, and had devices on his wrists that shot some sort of webbing material which he used to swing around New York City and restrain his opponents.

Despite his gnawing curiosity, at first, Fury didn't really want to continue wasting time and resources hunting Spider-Man down. As a Vigilante he was doing a great job protecting the city. His heroics gave the Big Apple's citizens an emblem of hope. As of right now, the New York's police department has stopped trying to shoot him on sight, now most police officers even appreciated Spider-Man's help. But that was before he discovered how valuable an asset Spider-Man could be for SHIELD. Spider-Man has extraordinary strength, increased speed, can scale any surface, has enhanced senses and not to mention his most valuable trait his mind. Spider-Man was able to hack into Stark's security and create the cure for Dr. Connors. If SHIELD could get their hands on Spider-Man imagine how great a spy he could be. It's even suspected he has the super shoulder serum in his blood.

 

* * *

 

 

After weeks without results, the team decided that it was time to take action. Although Spider-Man hadn't been spotted for a few days, which was strange, they knew they'd have to lure him out if he didn't show.

"So whats the plan Stark?" asked Natasha.

"Well be on the lookout for Spider-Man tonight and when we see him I'll try to talk to him but if that doesn't work Hawkeye will shoot him with a sedative or something. If all that doesn't work then Cap and Natasha will attack him."

"Okay, so we basically just need to knock him out and bring him into the Helicarrier if your heart to heart doesn't work," asked Clint sarcastically.

"I suppose, but lets try not to hurt this kid too bad or else he'll probably not want to join the team," I stated while looking over to the team making sure they were all on board with my idea.

"Stark this ideally will be done around 8 correct? asked Steve Rogers.

"Yup, any questions?"

 

* * *

 

 

It's been three days since I was last in my suit and let me tell you, it sucks. I thought that if I had more time to myself that I'd be more relaxed and enjoy spending more time with those close to me, I couldn't be farther from the truth. So far I've been the opposite of relaxed. I'd be hanging out with friends and if I'd hear a police siren I would instantly perk up and subconsciously grab my backpack then I'd remember that I was taking a break from Spider-Man, for now. Another problem was that I've started to zone out and that's something I only did when I was dead tired but now I'm doing it after having eight hours of sleep. During conversations, I'd randomly zone out thinking about how many people died or got hurt because I put a pause on Spider-Man. Today I decided that after school I'd put my suit back on. I'm sorry Gwen but this city needs me.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only 7:30 so I slipped out of my apartment and swung over to the building with Bruce the Gargoyle. It was raining lightly and I was sitting peacefully next to Bruce when the familiar nagging buzz suddenly went off inside of my skull. It wasn't as alarming as the sensation I'd felt during the fight with The Green Goblin but it made my body stiffen and set my mind on edge. I spun around and spotted something glowing in the sky, approaching fast. A sound like a miniature jet engine met my ears. I squinted, and a red and gold object came into view. Oh great Iron Man, I thought irritably. What now?

On the opposite side of the roof, Iron Man began strolling towards me, strange robotic whirrs sounding with its every step, a triangular chest plate and two thin eye slits glowed blue in the darkness.

Suddenly, my spidey senses went haywire, going off like a bomb inside of my head. It hadn't felt that intense since my fight with the Green Goblin. The sensation took me completely by surprise, and I whipped back around towards Iron Man. But Iron Man had yet to make a move. Before I could react, I felt something jab into my side, and an electrified jolt coursed through my entire body. My muscles froze up, and I toppled backward off the building and began falling towards the pavement below. It felt like the time I was tasered by the police but worse. This is it. I'm going to die as electrocuted street pizza.

 

* * *

 

 

Clint watched as Spider-Man fell from the building behind a billboard, his fingers still quivering after having just fired an arrow that had met its mark.

"Barton!?" Tony yelled as he blasted off the roof towards Spider-Man, hoping to save him in time. He flew downwards with incredible speed and caught Spider-Man's limp body in his arms just above the concrete.

"Your chit-chat was getting us nowhere," Clint explained, lowering his bow as he stared at Stark from afar. Something had to be done and this time he'd do it Natasha style. Okay, he'd admit he went way too far but at least they now had the kid.

"You can't just do that, stick to the plan!" he demanded furiously. Spider-Man groaned in pain, then sluggishly opened his eyes to see the blurry shape of a familiar metal mask staring back down at him. The realization of what had just happened dawned on him.

"Don't move," Tony instructed, "We're going to get you to a doctor. Don't even think about slinging home, you'll probably end up bleeding out in a dumpster somewhere."

Spider-Man's body sprung into action and with one swift movement, he punched Iron Man in the jaw region of the mask with a powerful uppercut. His knuckles to crack against the hard metal but ignoring the blaring pain in his hand Spider-Man used the opportunity to slip out of his arms. Spider-Man launched himself into the air, shot a web at the nearest building, and shot around the corner at dangerous speeds.

Tony was stunned for a moment, despite the mask his jaw hurt like hell. He watched dazed as Spider-Man vanished around the corner.

"He's on the run!" he warned his team after he'd recovered, rocketing after the vigilante.

"Darn it Stark," Captain America "cursed", snagging his shield off of his back. "Which direction is headed?"

"Swinging your way, Capsickle," Tony replied, catching up to Spider-Man. "I'm going to try to stop him, hopefully, this time he doesn't punch me."

"Spider-Man!" Iron Man cried from behind his mask as Spider-Man hastily swung away. "Hang on a second Spidey! Just stick around, we won't hurt you!"

Pete ignored him and continued shooting his webs, not taking slowing down to look back.

"He's not listening to reason, he won't be swayed," Tony heard Agent Romanoff hiss into his ear. "Your stupid 'just talk to him' plan was a flop, it's time to revert back to plan A. It's time to get our hands dirty. We need to get the mission done."

 

* * *

 

 

I heard Iron Man's repulsors ping. Upon hearing the noise, I swung far to the right, but Iron Man's targeting system was locked firmly on my slender form. A bright blue flash of light glowed from behind me, and despite my efforts to flip out of the way, I felt a searing pain suddenly rip across my left shoulder.

I tumbled downwards, barely keeping myself from crashing into my favorite Sandwich Shop below with a quick flick of my wrist. I ungracefully swung sideways, struggling to regain my balance, and forced myself to cool down and allow my instincts to take over. I was out of options at this point. If I wanted to have any chance of escaping, I had to fight my way out of this. And I would not allow myself to be caught, I did not want to become a SHIELD guinea pig or be on a team with these so-called "heroes".

"Come on, Spidey," I heard from behind me. "We just wanna talk!"

I shot two web strands at the same time as I reached his lowest point, then catapulted myself skyward. As I flew, I fired off small spurts of webbing at Iron Man's armor. The fluid splattered all over his armor's notches and joints. Tony veered off course wildly, crashing into the side of a flower shop.

 

* * *

 

 

"Aw, crap," Tony moaned, lying blinded on the ground and his body aching from the impact surrounded by flowers.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

Tony tried to get off the ground to no avail. His armor began making strange sounds and refused to budge. The web fluid had invaded every nook and cranny of his metal suit, jamming up the armor's metal joints.

"Jarvis, unclog foreign substance," Tony instructed with an irritated tone.

"Considering where and how the substance has been clogged inside the armor's joints most of it will have to be removed manually before full suit mobility can be restored."

"Wonderful," Stark groaned, Little bastard webbed up my armor. It's all locked up. I can hardly move. "He's all yours, Cap," Stark sighed in defeat.

"Rogers that," Steve joked trying to lighten the mood. But no one laughed at the bad pun.

The moment Spider-Man came into his view, Steve had launched his shield into the air with all his super-soldier strength. His aim was pure. Spider-Man flew back and crashed into a brand new Mercedes-Benz' windshield, and the glass crumbled around his body. He coughed and wheezed, unable to move.

Captain America walked up to the hero sprawled out on the hood of the car, picking up his shield and offering him his hand. "Sorry about that, son Just following orders. Now, just come with me and we won't need to resort to any more violence."

 

* * *

 

 

I looked up to see captain America hovering over me. "What the fuck..?" I gasped, wondering if my ribs had been shattered. "Whose...friggin orders?" I rolled off the vehicle and onto the wet pavement groaning in pain.

"Please, Spider-Man. You're making this harder than it has to be."

"What do you want with me? I didn't do anything wrong!" I managed to shout.

"I know you didn't," Steve responded. "We know you didn't. But people are worried about what you're capable of, the kind of threat we'd be up against if you ever turned criminal, and we have to make sure that you're on our own side."

Steve raised his shield up threateningly, "Don't make me take you out, Spider-Man. Stop fighting us, let us take you to the Avenger's tower, get you to medical, and have you answer some questions."

I shook my head in disbelief, and Cap muttered an, "I'm sorry, but I'll pass." He dropped his arm, readied his shield behind his back, and flung it at me. But I was ready this time. I sprung up high, and the shield zipped beneath his feet. Turning in the air, I fired my web-shooters at the Captain's weapon, snagging the spinning object with strands of stretchy webbing. Using the shield's momentum, I spun violently and sent it flying high into the air, where I heard it clatter on a building's rooftop far above. Hopefully, Captain America is less problematic without his vibranium toy. Wow, I just stole captain America's shield. That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all.

Steve charged towards me, throwing a punch at my head that I was barely managed to dodge. Recovering, I flipped backward and landed in a low crouch, breathing heavily since my busted ribs jutting into my lungs made it harder to breathe. As the downpour continued from above I fired off a burst webbing from my wrists, but Captain America ducked low and rolled out of the way.

Suddenly, my spidey sense pinged violently at the base of my skull, causing my eyes to widen in alarm, and I spun around just in time to see a black boot flying straight towards my face. I threw up my forearm and blocked what would've been a kick square between my eyes, cringing from the harsh impact, then leaped back as the attacker dropped in front of me.

Dammit, I thought, watching the black figure rise to their feet. One's bad enough. Are all of the Avengers here to capture me, then? My night just got ten times more complicated. Parker Luck.

"Hey, Spider-Man," the dark silhouette said cooly, strolling forwards with their arms swinging casually at their sides. I could tell from the person's voice and figure that they were a woman, although that didn't exactly calm my edged nerves, there was only one woman on the team and she was scary as hell.

Black Widow

"I heard you were causing Steve some issues, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

In a flash, she rushed straight at me, and I jumped backward in surprise, only to remember a moment too late that Captain America was still behind me, and I spun around right as Steve swung his powerful fist. Cap's knuckles crashed against my chin and I collapsed to the pavement. Blood was pooling in my mouth but I knew I couldn't stop now, the fight wasn't over. I sputtered in agony, wondering how in the hell I hadn't passed out yet when a dark figure materialized above me, and I struggled to focus my hazy, spiraling vision.

"We'll just skip straight to the fun stuff," Natasha said smugly as she stood over me, I slowly sat up in front of her while clutching my throbbing head. Captain America suddenly seized me by the fabric along my collarbone and lifted me off the ground.

"Natasha, cuff him," Steve told her, and I heard the woman walk behind me and I felt her hands grab my wrists.

"Gladly," she responded with a smirk.

I wrenched my arms free of Natasha's grip, cocked back my fist, and socked Captain America right in the jaw, sending him flying sideways with a yell of surprise. Cursing, Black Widow grasped my arm and twisted it against my back, I jumped up and kicked Natasha in the back of her head, causing her to land face-first against the ground with a grunt. I landed on the street in my classic pose, a low crouch, but right as my feet touched the pavement, Agent Romanoff whipped her legs around violently and slammed her heels hard into my stomach, causing me to grimace and stumble backward.

Steve rose up from where he'd gone down a moment before in a hurry, recovering from my attack much quicker than I'd anticipated. I dodged Captain America's second attack rather easily, dropping to the ground and rolling along the street as he punched at the empty air, but Natasha was on her feet right beside him.

I was sore everywhere and very fatigued. But, I get away. I had to get home to Aunt May.

Suddenly, the two of them rushed at me at the same time, and an idea came to me in a panicky flash. I crossed my arms over my chest, aiming my wrists at both of their faces, and pressed down hard on my palm triggers. The webbing splattered across their eyes, and the pair cried out in surprise. In their confusion, I knocked both of their feet out from underneath them and as they fell to the pavement, I jumped into the air and began coating their entire bodies with webbing and trapping them against the street. I webbed both of their mouths shut, flipped them off and swung away chuckling. I just beat the Avengers, well most of them any way I know I couldn't beat the Hulk or Thor.

Swinging away as quickly as possible I felt my spidey sense goes haywire, going off like a bomb inside of my head for the second time today. I looked to my left only to see a pumpkin bomb being thrown my way which I dodged last minute. Osborn. To think he's my old best friend's dad. Hopefully this time I can beat him quickly, right now I just want to go home and sleep.

I attached a web to the bottom of Norman's glider and swung myself right next to him. infuriated, Norman reached into his bag and took out a sharp knife and stabbed me in the side. I yelled out in agony and Norman's smile grew but I knew I couldn't let him win so I webbed my side to stop the bleeding. I jumped up and kicked Osborn with as much of force as I could muster. Norman went flying straight into the building beside us and before he could summon his glider I ripped out the control system at the nose of the glider disabling it from flying. Wow, talk about a hard day. The Avengers and now the Green Goblin. What was going on Today?

Right as I was about to web up Osborn something metal stopped me in my tracks. Infront of me was Dr. Octopus looking down at me with a sinister smile.

"Hope you remember me Spider-Man because I'm going to be known as the one to finally put an end to Spider-Man. Don't even think you're getting out of this alive. You might have beaten one member of the sinister six but there are 5 more ready to murder you." Doctor Octopus said while lifting me up by my foot upside down.

Acting on my instincts I shot a web to a large block of concrete and swung it an intense speed at Doc Ock's back. Doc Ock released his grip on my foot so I quickly punched him hard in the jaw knocking him out cold. Making sure that Doc was no longer a threat I webbed his entire body and mechanical arms to the ground in a thick web cocoon to ensure he wouldn't get up anytime soon.

Not even a minute passed before my skull was buzzing aggressively at the base of my skull. I turned around to be greeted with 4 criminals who wanted my blood for putting in them in jail. Well, I guess this is the end of Spider-Man, I'm bleeding out so I'm not sure how long I'll last against these guys.

 

* * *

 

 

After the fight with Spider-Man, the team went back to the tower to get medical and rest. The Avengers were relaxing until they saw the news.

"Early today multiple sources got coverage of the Avenger and Spider-Man fighting, although were aren't sure as to why we do know that Spider-Man did win against the Avengers. Right now it seems that Spider-Man is not winning against the super-powered criminals that broke out of Ravencroft earlier today." said the reporter.

"Guys we need to head out now or else there won't be a Spider-Man to bring to Fury," Stark said while exiting towards the jet.

 

* * *

 

 

Four against one. The odds were not in my favor. On top of fighting all four of them, I also was fighting to stay conscious. I was bleeding and tired out so my movements weren't as graceful and my attacks weren't as powerful. I somehow managed to slow down the Sand Man with water but the others were charging towards me with fury burning in their eyes.

I heard a noise and turned my head. A jet was landing and some people who I couldn't identify at the moment were exiting the aircraft. As my head was turned Kraven's sword jammed into my skin and I lost consciousness.

 

 

I woke up in what seemed to be a hospital room. My whole body was aching my suit was ripped and I had no to clue as to where I was located. All I remember was the three members from the sinister six approaching me and Kraven stabbing me, so how am I alive? Who saved me? I felt up to my face and smiled, my mask was still intact.

"Ugh... where am I?"

"You're in the Avengers tower, sir. You were brought up to the medical bay unconscious with multiple severe stab wounds and a minor concussion. Dr. Banner cleaned your wounds and applied gauze to each one. Sir apologizes for the suit. I would recommend resting sir, your body had endured sever stress due to your injuries and requires rest to properly heal them." said a robotic voice from a speaker that I recognized as JARVIS from a technology magazine.

"Thanks for the concern JARVIS, but I'm fine," I responded.

I put my hands on my chest and felt my wounds. I now had a collection of stitches littered across my chest. Thanks to my healing factor these wounds should be gone by tomorrow, but I know I'm going to be sore for the next couple of days. JARVIS is right, I probably should rest but I can't stay here without contacting May.

"You're just as stubborn as sir, do you require assistance getting up?" asked JARVIS.

"I'm just going to sit for a while," I responded as a man walked over to the side of my bed.

"Hello, I'm Bruce Banner. I just examined some of your blood samples and can I just say your blood is spectacular, how are you still alive?" asked Bruce.

"Dr. Banner Woah, I read all your works on gamma radiation and they're amazing. I read them a few years ago actually."

"I'm impressed not many people your age read my work, actually not many people your age can understand it," responded Banner.

"Huh, how old do you think I am?" I asked curiosity getting the best of me.

"About eighteen, am I correct?" Dr. Banner guessed.

"Ha no, I'm sixteen," I blurted out without thinking. Damn drugs getting the better of me.

"Sixteen!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Pretend I didn't say that," I quickly requested.

Tony Stark walked over to the side of the bed and looked me up and down then asked, "So I went to your high school didn't I?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I rebutted.

"So that's the way you're going to play it little punk, I bet I've met you too," said with a smug expression on his face.

"Peter Parker, he had brown hair, he's 16, and he was 5'8 just like Spider-Man."

"That name has no meaning to me," I quickly claimed.

"Sure Pete," Mr. Stark said with the roll of his eyes.

"Shut up."

"Kid just take off your mask, I know who you are and here's an outfit. Change into it then come to the common room you're probably starving."

I peeled off the mask and surprisingly revealed a youthful face with no bruises. I guess I've been here long enough to heal.

How long have I been here?

"Wow, you look even younger than I remember. Don't worry they don't know who you are so they'll just think you're some random teen unless you give them a reason to suspect you're Spider-Man," Tony warned as he and Bruce left the room.

When they left I stripped out of what remained of my suit and changed into the outfit gave me. A shirt that said "I survived my trip to New York" and pink Hello Kitty PJ pants, remind me to thank him later.

I made my way over to the common room when I spotted in the kitchen area next to Dr. Banner and asked sarcastically, "Thanks for the pants, did you really not have anything better?"

"Pete I'm a billionaire, of course, I have something better, I just wanted to see the look on your face," answered Tony with a mischievous grin.

"Hey who's the kid? Stark I thought you hated little kids unless he's yours?" asked Hawkeye as he entered the room.

"Hey, I'm not a little kid and he's definitely not my Dad," I protested.

"You look like you're 12," snickered Hawkeye.

"Stark is he your kid?" asked Natasha as she entered the room and plopped onto the couch next to Clint.

"No!" said Tony and Peter at the same time.

"I recognize you, you're Peter Parker right?" asked Natasha.

"That's me," I replied calmly.

"Oh crap, Mr. Stark my Aunt's going to freak out can I use your phone so she doesn't think I'm missing?" I asked with an awkward smile.

"Sure kid," Mr. Stark said while handing me a phone.

I dialed my aunt's number and she instantly answered," Hey May, I was just at Gwen's house, ya we were studying for Ap Environmental Science... No, I wasn't really, I mean I wasn't kidnapped... of course, I'm not hurt aunt May... I'll be home soon."

"Here's your phone, thanks, Mr. Stark," I said while handing back the phone.

"Damn kid, you're one heck of a liar. What, are you not supposed to be here or something?" asked Hawkeye.

"You could say that. Anyways I have to go now," I said while making my way over to the elevator.

"Wait you can't leave yet," said Stark.

"I have to get home or May's going to ground me. If I'm feeling nice I might swing by sometime," I stated while looking at a clock that said 1:28 and sighed.

"Spider-Man," Natasha blurted out.

I nearly choked on air then quickly questioned, "What about him?"

"I want to know how he's doing and has he woken up for questioning?" asked Natasha.

"I'm fine but I have to go now," I said while walking a few more steps before facepalming myself and kicking my self internally. My second screw up today, I blame whatever drugs Bruce gave me.

"What did Dr. Banner do, give me a truth serum instead of morphine?" I asked with a nervous chuckle and shaking my head.

I turned around to see Natasha stunned and Clint with his mouth hanging opened. I laughed then said, "Surprise!" while slowly backing away towards the elevator.

"Wait. Squirt's Spider-Man? So is he on the team?" asked Barton.

"Probably not, I got homework, street crime, and I'm grounded."

Tony laughed then said, "I'm going to pretend you never said that. Welcome to the team. Just tell May you have an Internship at Stark Industries or something."

"Wait really? Shouldn't there be some test or something to determine whether or not I'm Avenger?" I asked nervously.

"Ya kid, if a 12-year-old kicking all of our asses isn't enough proof then I don't know what Is," Answered Barton with a smirk.

"Come back to the tower tomorrow after school." imputed Mr. Stark.

"Okay, I suppose I could swing by after school," I said while Captain America walked into the room.

"Who are you?" asked Cap politely.

"Hi cap, I'm Peter Parker."

"Hello, Peter," Steve said while shaking my hand. "I remember you, don't you go to school at Midtown high? I thought you seemed familiar." said cap with a kind smile.

"That's cause he's Spider-Man!" yelled Barton.

"Hawkeye," I whined.

Captain America looked me up and down with wide eyes then frowned and said," Son I'm so sorry, I was just following orders. I didn't know how young you were."

"It's fine Cap. Oh and Tony, you owe me a new suit by the way," I said while entering the elevator and saluting before the elevator doors closed completely.

"So am I the only one stunned that a 12-year-old was able to kick our asses and is fighting crime or giant Lizards while he takes homework breaks?" asked Hawkeye.

"Nope, I was so sure he was in College that I didn't really think about the fact he was in Midtown," replied Stark.

"I'm still laughing over the fact that he still calls you Mr.Stark," said Natasha with a smug expression.

"The only thing I'm doing is praying. That child puts his life on the line each night with no back up instead of doing school work or hanging out with friends like a normal kid his age," said Cap full of discontent.

"He has friends though. Remember at his school, he had Gwen all over him than that cheerleader came over and kissed him. After seeing his grades I was actually considering letting him be my actual intern," Stark said smugly.

"Huh, so that kid scored two girlfriends already, talk about game. Well, I guess they all want a piece of Spider-Man and his super ripped body," responded Clint then he started dying of laughter.

"Clint why do have to think like that, he's 16. And guys, do you think I made the right decision adding him to the team?" asked Stark seriously.

"Yes," responded all the present Avengers except Captain America.

 

* * *

 

 

That night when I got home I had to convince aunt May I was 100% alright and that I was late because I got an internship to stark industries. Once I managed to calm her nerves I scurried off to my room to contact my friends. I called MJ and Gwen to let them know I was alright but I didn't include any of the information about what happened with the Avengers or Sinister Six with MJ. I just texted Ned since he hates calling. After calling Gwen and MJ to let them know I was alright I ran to my bed and fell asleep thinking about the Avengers. It surprisingly brought me peace knowing that a team had my back. If it wasn't for the Avengers I would be a dead spider kabob right now instead of laying in bed and for that, I'm extremely grateful.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. He's Not My Dad

* * *

  
The next day at school was absolute torture. All my stitches were healed except the wound Kraven gave me, although my body was healed it ached like hell. To make matters worse Flash punched me in the exact spot that Kraven stabbed me so my stitches opened up and I started bleeding. Since I was at school I just went to the bathroom and webbed it up. Good thing my hoodie was black and no one noticed the blood stains. Another reason school was absolute torture was that everyone and I mean everyone, was talking about Spider-Man. Everywhere I went someone was talking about how Spider-Man beat up the Avenger, how cool Spider-Man was or that Spider-Man was a menace that was hurting the real heroes. The worst part of it all was they were just making up stories about what I did, no matter how cool some of those stories made me sound, I was really getting tired of not being able to tell them the facts.

The school day ended pretty quickly and I rushed out as quickly as possible. I went over to Gwen's house and she stitched up the gash from Kraven. I found one of my old Midtown School of Science and Technology hoodies changed then told her I needed to go.

I swung on over to the Avengers tower and made my way up to the common floor despite all the weird looks I received in the lobby. What, have they never seen a poorly dressed teenager before. Today I was wearing dark washed jeans a hoodie and brand new classic black converse. When I exited the calm of the elevator I was greeted with total mayhem. Thor was yelling at Hawkeye for stealing his pop tart's, Bruce was chasing Dum-E across the room and Natasha was throwing knives above 's head into the drywall.

"Hey, Mr. Stark. Umm, don't I need to be interrogated?" I asked nervously.

The room became calm for a few seconds as everyone looked at me but then the chaos continued. Mr. Stark walked over to me the put his hand on my shoulder guiding me to the couch.

"I'm surprised you decided to stop by. Actually, no I'm not. Who wouldn't want to be part of this?" gestured to the chaos around us and I chuckled.

"Ya well, you guys saved my life so I guess you all aren't that bad. Also, I knew you'd guys just come track me down again so I'd prefer coming to you guys instead of being pulled out of school." I responded with a smirk.

"Smart kid. Well, Mr. Eye Patch isn't here so I guess you don't have to be interrogated today but I do want to show you something." replied.

Mr. Stark lead me to the elevator and we went up to another floor. The floor was relatively empty but had basic furniture. Everything was in a red and blue theme and was extremely modern. Located in front of the plush red couch was a humongous T.V with every game system plugged into it and a shelf with loads of my favorite games. There was also a room on the floor with a TV placed on the wall in front of a comfy looking king sized bed, an elegant desk with a computer stationed on top of it, a large window with a glorious view of the city below and a medium sized bookcase with a tarantula in a terrarium on top of it. To say this floor was awesome would be an understatement.

"This floors awesome , but why are you showing me it?" I asked I was pretty confused.

"Because it's your floor, every Avenger gets their own floor. I hope you like it because Pepper and I designed it last night. Oh, and if you want anything else just let me know." said Mr. Stark with a genuine smile.

"What, really?! Woah, this is the coolest room ever. I love everything. Thank you, Mr. Stark. Well, actually I'm scared of spiders but other than that it's perfect Mr. Stark."

"Actually you can keep the floor if you stop calling me . Like seriously kid call me Tony," said -Tony with an exacerbated tone and I chuckled.

"Okay, Tony," I replied and he smiled.

"Now lets go down stairs and welcome you as the official member of the Avengers." said Tony while heading over to the elevator.

"Wait!" I called out to Tony.

A full-fledged Avenger! After months of feeling like I've had something to prove to the world's great heroes I was finally being invited to stand side by side with them. This was everything any superhero could want, how could he say no? There were just a few things I had to make clear first.

"Mr. Stark," I nervously stopped the Iron Avenger.

"Yeah kid?" The hero asked.

I licked his lips nervously, "If I join the Avengers," I began, making sure that the 'if' was heard, "Will I still be able to pratol New York?" I asked.

The billionaire looked confused at the question but nodded none the less, "As long as you remain on call for missions and are here for the weekend team training sessions you're free to do whatever you want in your free time. As long as it stays legal. Don't do drugs kid."

I nodded, that sounded fair, "And my identity?" I asked my fellow scientific genius, "Can it stay between you, me, and the Avengers? I don't want my aunt or friends to be targets."

"Don't worry, no one will harm your loved ones. You're identity is safe with the team, we all know a thing or two about secret identities and how important they are. Well everyone except me, I blurted out my name on TV," stated with a grin.

"Okay, I guess I'll give Avenging a try." I responded.

 

* * *

 

Downstairs everyone was watching a movie on the couch. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Thor and Dr. Banner were all sitting on the couch while eating and throwing popcorn at each other. Wow, I thought I was going to feel out of place being in a team full of adults, but I feel like the only mature person here.

"Man of Iron, is this your child?" asked Thor with a booming voice.

"No," replied Tony and I instantly.

"Guys, this is Peter the newest member of the team. He won't be living here but I'm going to force him to be here fairly often. Oh and Bruce he's the newest member of the science bros, I looked at his information at Midtown and he's brilliant." Said Tony with a hand on my shoulder.

"I am confused. He is only a mere child how can he join us for battle?" asked Thor.

"Cause he's Spider-Man and he can kick half this team's asses," answered Clint.

"He is the Man of Spiders? Welcome Spiderling," said Thor with a large smile.

"Spiderling good one Thor, I'm going to use that one. Well Spidey come with me I have something to show you and It's even better than your floor," replied Tony and then he started leading me to his lab.

"Ugh, guys don't call me that, like ever." I groaned.

"Okay Spiderling," responded the team as I exited the room.

"Wow, Stark really likes that kid. He never decorated my room all he did was design me a new bow," said Hawkeye with a fake pout.

"I think Starks just excited to have another member of the science bros." replied Bruce.

"No, Stark feels guilty because we hunted down a poor 16-year-old. Now that Peter is on the team he wants him to feel as comfortable as possible. I think it's sweet." said Natasha with a straight face.

Everyone looked over to Natasha and nodded, her reasoning was sound enough.

 

* * *

 

Down at Tony's lab, he was showing me some of his latest inventions and asking me a few questions.

"So who made your web shooters?"

"I did, and I created the web fluid."

"I'm impressed. Kid, I'm liking you more and more. I'm thinking about modifying your web shooters for your Stark-enhanced suit mark 2."

"Mark 2, you've already made me a suit?" I asked with wide eyes.

"You bet, I made it this morning. Don't worry it looks pretty much the same as your old suit. I didn't want to overdo it with gadgets, but I did enhance your suit quite a bit." Tony said while handing me a briefcase.

"Go the bathroom outside my lab and change into it. I want to see what I need to modify."

 

* * *

 

In the bathroom, I opened the suitcase and my new suit was pushed out on a glowing high tech display. I put on the mask then I changed into the suit which had an extremely loose fit on my body. I looked into the mirror for a second then my suit lit up, a screen was displayed in my eyes like the one in Iron Man's suit, I then touched the spider emblem on my chest and the suit became skin-tight acting as a second skin. I looked at my suit head to toe and smirked, Tony sure did a great job with my suit. Everything was like my prior suit except it was made from superior fabrics. The only major difference was my new suit has an AI named Karen that was just like Jarvis in Tony's suit. All I can say is Tony is the best.

 

* * *

 

"So, how do you like your new suit?" Tony asked from behind his computer as I entered his lab.

"It's the coolest thing I've ever seen. It's insane. Thank you Mr. Stark, I mean Tony."

"No problem kid, and don't you have a city to save?" Tony asked with a smirk.

"Sure do, bye Tony. Thank you again." I said as I ran out the lab and left the building through an open window in my new room.

 

* * *

 

Swinging through the air now felt like a whole new experience, I was literally seeing the city through new eyes. My suit now tells me the best web shooter combinations, the suit has multiple combat modes, I can now listen in on far away conversations, and zoom in to view objects far away. Tony did above and beyond on my suit and I'm extremely grateful. But now I need to talk to Daredevil, he doesn't know that I've become an Avenger.

Since I was in my suit I decided just to knock on the window of his apartment.

"Come in!" yelled someone from inside the apartment.

I opened the window then crawled into Matt's apartment's family room. Matt was sitting on the couch drinking a beer and Karen, my suits AI, alerted me that someone else was in his apartment.

"Hey Matt, guess what?" I asked.

"What happened Pete?" asked Matt turning his head in my direction so he could 'see' me.

"I'm an Avenger now," I said as I walked over to his kitchen counter and sat on it.

"You're an Avenger, I thought you were avoiding those guys." responded Matt.

"Well I was, but yesterday I would have been a Spider Kabob if they hadn't saved me. I was stabbed but I passed out after, then I woke up in the Avengers Tower and the rest was history." I answered as Foggy walked into the family room.

"When did Spider-Man get here? Wait you're an Avenger?" asked Foggy.

"Ya, I just became an Avenger yesterday," I responded with a smile.

"Kid good job but just warning you, do you know the redhead on the team?" asked Matt.

"Black widow, right?"

"Ya, don't get on her bad side, she is an extremely skilled assassin and she can be scary as hell. She's an ex-girlfriend of mine. So remember tread carefully when near her." Said Matt.

"Ya, I know how strong she is, I fought her yesterday. And you dated her? Why? Well, I guess she's kinda hot, but she's scary. She's a spy! And assassin!" I exclaimed with a confused expression plastered on my face.

Matt chuckled then said, "It was a while ago and yes she is extremely hot but equally as intimidating. But kid good luck with your new team, just know I'll always be there for you. You should go home Spidey, you have school tomorrow."

"Thanks, Matt. Good night guys." I said as I hopped off the counter then I jumped out the window and swung in the direction of Queens.

"I didn't know you knew Spider-Man, that's so cool! And you act like he's your little brother. How did you guys meet?" asked Foggy excitedly.

"I treat him like a brother because after training with him every day for weeks we learned a lot about each other. I'm not sure how much we haven't told each other. We're extremely close and I know he'll have my back if I ever need him. We really met after he stopped Molton Man but that's a story for another day." Said Matt as he took another sip from his beer.

 

* * *

 

The Avengers were all in the common room relaxing when Fury barged in.

"Where is Spider-Man? It's rumored he's an Avenger now. But that's not what I wanted, now was it. He needs to be a SHIELD agent. So where is he?" asked Fury with a demanding tone.

"Not here, and he's an Avenger now not an agent." responded Tony with a smirk.

"Stark you better get that smug expression off your face and get Spider-Man here right now. His abilities would make him an excellent SHIELD agent and that's an actual job. Instead of being a full-time superhero he could actually do something that would benefit America further than stopping Alien attacks." Argued Fury with his eye on Tony.

"Fury he's too young to be an agent. And he's definitely going to do better here with a team instead of a bunch of spies," replied Stark.

Fury released a low growl then said, "How young is he? If he's underage he could just do training until he's of age. Stark give me his file. Wait a second I saw a kid coming in today. He's Parker isn't he, I saw him enter your building earlier. If that's true then he would make an even better agent, runs in his blood."

"I'll give you his file when he allows me to. Until then you could do whatever you and your Eye Patch do in your free time. Buh-Bye now." Stark saluted and then pointed at the exit. Fury looked like he was going to comment but he just shook his head and left.

"Wow, your like a protective dad to that kid." commented Hawkeye with a smirk.

"Shut up Clint, I just don't think a 16-year-old should be forced to be a spy." responded Tony.

"I agree, I wonder why Fury is so concerned about getting Parker's information. Also, why would he think he'd make a good spy. Tony do a background check on Peter. He said it's in his blood." Natasha added.

Tony pulled up a holographic computer screen visible for all the Avengers then typed in Peter Parker.

"Peter Parker's parents are Richard and Mary Parker. They both died in a plane accident when Peter was 6. Peter was moved to live with May and Ben Parker. Ben Parker was killed by a mugger 2 years ago. Huh, that's when he became Spider-Man." said Tony with a frown.

"Poor kid, I would have never guessed he went through all that. I guess it's a requirement to have emotional baggage if you're a superhero." Clint blurted out from the kitchen.

"Mary and Richard Parker. I recognize those names," commented Natasha.

"They both worked at Oscorp for about 10 years working in cross-species genetics until they quit. It seems that they did work somewhere else after quitting but it says... it's classified, Natasha's favorite word," Stark said as he researched Peter's parents.

"Well, it's time to hack SHIELD and look at some 'Classified' documents," Tony said with a mischievous smirk.

"Peters parents were both high up SHIELD agents who died stopping Red Skull. They were both on the same mission and after completing it the plane sending them back to New York was hit with a missile. It says here the family was told the company's plane's engines failed." read Stark from the SHIELD files.

"Well I suppose that's why Fury was so interested in Parker." said Clint.

"Guys don't mention any of this to Peter unless it's critical that he knows it. I think Peter would be better off not knowing his parents were murdered." Tony said with a sympathetic smile.

"Wow, Tony Stark has a heart. Who knew?" asked Hawkeye sarcastically.

 

* * *

 


	6. Hawkeye Is An Ass

* * *

 

It's been a week since I've become an official member of the Avengers and I haven't been on a mission yet, I'm kinda bummed. On the other hand, school is tiring. MJ has been acting suspicious all week, Gwen's been oddly quiet, and Ned is obsessed with being my "guy in the chair." If I had the energy I'd be interrogating MJ, but sadly I don't. Not being on any missions meant more time for my nightly patrols. I like my new team but they don't anything about street crime. Street crime is the reason I'm Spider-Man, I'm not going to stop fighting crime just because I'm an Avenger.

I've been to the Tower a few times and I've been given a tour, but I haven't really talked to any of the members except Tony. Earlier today Tony let me know that we were going to be doing team building exercises and I'm not sure how I feel about it. The Avengers are an interesting bunch, to say the least. So participating in team building activities with a group of super humans, assassins and geniuses is going to be interesting.

I swung on over to the Tower feeling eager and nervous. I grew up hearing about the adventures of Captain America and watching the Avenger's fights on TV and now here I am, a geeky kid from Queens, joining the group of the worlds mightiest heroes. If only people at school knew, I'd be so popular... or I'd be called a menace at school too. Man, sometimes having a secret identity is super annoying.

In the alley a few buildings away from the tower I changed into civilian Hollister shirt, a wrinkly navy blue flannel, faded jeans, a pair of Converse, and a gray beanie. I shoved my suit into my backpack and made my way over to the tower. The amount of security in this place is crazy, lucky for me I have a special badge. As I swiped my badge on the scanner to access the private elevator the receptionist looked at me with a baffled look. What? Do I really look that out of place? Whatever, I enjoy the simple things, like how flustered and confused the receptionist gets every time I access this elevator.

The common floor was just about as chaotic as usual maybe slightly less. As I entered Jarvis alerted the team of my presence. "Hey look, the bug finally showed up. Looks like it's time for fun," said Clint with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Spiders are arachnids, not insects," I quipped. A few seconds later I chuckled nervously then asked, "So what did you guys have in mind?"

Natasha got up off the couch and walked over to me and smirked, "Clint suggested that our first task would be a little friendly sparring. Since we're both spider themed he thought I'd be funny if we sparred together."

I looked over to Hawkeye and glared. This guy joked around way too often, and that's my thing. He told Captain America my secret identity and now suggested that I go head to head with the Black Widow, she's scary. I might face criminals nightly but that woman is the definition of intimidating. "Sounds like fun. Thanks for the brilliant suggestion." I said as I sent another glare over in his direction.

Natasha's smile grew, "Oh that's not all. It's a challenge to see how long you can last against me. The guys have already placed bets."

"Great," I mumbled as I followed Natasha to the gym. I should make a to-do list, number one would be kill Clint Barton.

 

* * *

 

The gym was quite large and was filled with all sorts of machines. There was specialized training equipment for the members of the team. An array of targets, a shooting range, a boxing ring, extremely heavy weights and there was even equipment installed on the ceiling for me. After looking around I grabbed my bag and went to a bathroom to change into gray gym shorts and a plain black t-shirt. Once I was dressed appropriately I jumped into the boxing ring where Natasha was waiting. She stood on the opposite side of the ring with a smirk.

"So when are we going to Spidey Sense." I ducked then flipped away from Natasha. "Oh I see, this isn't a friendly game of hit the spider," I remarked.

Natasha stepped forward a sent a punch flying towards my face. Spider Sense. I quickly ducked then attempted a punch a Natasha which she swiftly dodged then hit me with a throat punch. Great, Natasha is extremely skilled. Time to use some of Daredevil's training. I cocked back my right hand for an extra extension, and delivered the haymaker in a wide semi-circular looping fashion, just like a hook, but with more force, putting a good amount of my weight behind it. I didn't want to inflict serious harm. She retaliated with a swift leg kick and a hard jab at my went on for about an hour or half. She would attack and I would sometimes be able to block then I'd land some punches. But we'd been fighting for who knows how long and she had me in a chock hold. I'm sore all over and being punched as a group bonding activity, well I guess that's what ex-assassins consider bonding. "Help, stop! I give up." I half-shouted to the team as Natasha released her hold on me.

"Good job webs, not many last as long as you have with me. And get used to It because I'm going to be training you every week. I have a question though, have you had any training before?" Natasha asked in a voice void of any emotions.

"Ya, a blind man trained me," I quipped causing a few chuckles from the Avengers except Natasha. Talk about a tough crowd.

"Daredevil trained me for a few weeks. He stopped about a week ago though."

"Daredevil," Natasha mumbled. "Well, I'm very familiar with his fighting style. No wonder you techniques seemed familiar."

"You're familiar with a little more than his fighting style Natasha." Hawkeye teased.

"Gross. Well, I've had fun but it looks like it's time for me to leave." I replied as I walked over to the door.

"Not so fast kid, it's your turn to spend time with papa Clint."

"Great, can't wait. What are we gonna do and please don't say sparring because I don't think my body can take any more abuse." I remarked.

"No kid, we're going to patrol together I wanna see how you deal with criminals. Suit up." Hawkeye said as he grabbed his bow.

"Fine, but just watch. I have a certain method of doing things. And I'm web slinging there." I stated.

 

* * *

 

I swung over to where the police reported a hostage situation and Hawkeye followed me on his motorcycle. Apparently, he didn't feel comfortable web slinging with me. At the scene, police cars were surrounding the bank. Hawkeye made it to the bank a few minutes after me. Hawkeye handed me an ear piece so we could communicate during the hostage situation, but i doubt I'll even use it.

A police officer ran over to me and said, "Can't believe I'm saying this but thank God you're here Spider-Man. We can't get in they rigged all the entrances, but there is a skylight on the top of the bank you could enter from. Careful they're armed."

"Don't worry officer, I got this."

I attached a web to the building and swung into the skylight crashing into the glass. Good thing my new suit is durable or else I'd be a spider kabob right about now.

"Hey, I'm a door-to-door Skylight salesman. Can I interest you in a new Skylight? Do you find that your skylights break and buckle under the weight of urban vigilantes? Then I got the skylight for you!" I said while falling through the skylight.

I quickly looked around and assessed the situation. 6 big masked gunman and 8 hostages tied up in a corner. The criminals had skull masks covering their faces and guns in their hands. Okay plan: web crooks, save hostages, remove masks. Good plan, now time for action.

"Hey guys, can you put the guns down and handle this like civilized human beings? Or as close as New Yorker can get." I quipped.

The crook closest to me released a low growl and started firing at me along with his buddies. I hopped, flipped, and ducked trying to avoid the bullets flying in my direction. "Missed me." I quipped as I dodged more bullets. "Missed me again." I taunted as I placed a few web grenades on the floor. Enraged the men charged at me just like I planned and got webbed to the wall. The six criminals were all webbed to the wall, now all I need to do is free the hostages. Luckily their weapons were still exposed.

"Nuh uh uh, no guns for you guys. Didn't you know, guns should be used to protect yourself not harm others." I said as I sent webs to all their guns and flung them to the opposite side of the room. I then proceeded to knock out all the crooks.

"Spider-Man 1, crooks 0."

I turned around to release the hostages only to be greeted with my failure due to my arrogance. Apparently, one of the criminals was hidden. Great, how did my Spidey sense not alert me. Matt is right I rely on it too much. The man had a knife pressed up against one of the hostage's neck almost drawing blood.

"Okay, sir can you please lower the knife?" I asked while slowly taking a step forward.

"No Spider-Man, I can here for a reason and that's to get revenge. You made my brother go to jail, he only killed one person. he shouldn't be there." The masked criminal protested.

"Okay then, just leave the hostage out of it." I pleaded.

"No chance. I know you. If I kill him then you're going to feel all guilty since you're a do-gooder." The criminal stated as he lifted the man up by his hair and replaced the knife against the man's neck.

"So once I kill this man I'm going to kill you and everyone you care-" the man started.

"The spiders!" I exclaimed.

"Uh, what?" The masked crook asked.

"I'm summoning the spiders," I stated.

I really hope this guy is dumb and afraid of spiders or else the hostage is toast. Or I'd have to ask for Hawkeye's help. Nope, definitively not gonna let that happen.

"You can't d-do that. Can you?" The man asked with a shudder, he's obviously scared. This has to be the funniest thing that has happened to me all week.

"I'm Spider-Man and you're making me mad. I'm summoning the spiders they will answer to my call!" I said as I tried my hardest not to laugh. In my ear piece Hawkeye was dying with laughter and I honestly just wanted to laugh with him.

"Hundreds of them. Thousands of them and they're all at my command." I said in my best sinister voice as I inched my way toward the crook who was lowering the knife with a shaky hand.

"Because I'm Spider-Man!" I shouted.

The crook dropped his knife and yelled out, "I give up, just don't bring the spiders! I hate spiders, no offense ugh -Man."

The guy dropped the hostage and ran out the entrance of the bank which was rigged and exploded sending him flying towards his other buddies and landed on the ground unconscious. I walked over to the entrance and made sure there were no more explosives, my spider sense didn't warn me of anything, so I exited to test it. Good, I'm not goo. I entered back into the bank and released the hostages and lead them to the police officer who talked to me before.

"The crooks are all unconscious in the bank and the hostages are all safe." I alerted the officer.

I walked over to Hawkeye who was sitting on a bench drinking coffee.

"Hey, why didn't you help me out?" I asked. Although I didn't really care since I didn't want back up or his help.

"You didn't need my help and just so you know I took a video of spider part of your fight and uploaded it to YouTube. It's trending." Clint laughed and pulled up the video on his phone while I just groaned.

"Man, let's just get back to the tower I'm going to before people start talking about that video."

"Okay Spiderling what ever you want," Hawkeye responded with a sarcastic voice.

 

* * *

 

Entering the common floor was so embarrassing, I almost ran away and hide in a hole. The video of me telling that guy I was going to summon spiders was playing on a loop and all the Avengers were laughing like hyenas. And when I say all the Avengers I mean all. Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Bruce, Winter Soldier, Falcon, Vision, and Scarlet Which were all watching it. Great, now I'm the laughing stock of the Avengers.

"Hey, guys," I said sheepishly as I pulled off my mask.

"Odin's beard, Man of Spiders your latest fight is truly the best source of entertainment in all of Midgard." Thor boomed.

"Kid, that has to be the funniest thing I've seen since I've been out of the ice." Captain America stated with a smile.

"Just checking Pete, you can't really summon spiders right?" asked Tony nervously.

"No I can't, I just needed that dude to drop the hostage and it worked. Clint, I'm gonna kill you. You make me fight the Black Widow and now you posted this video on YouTube. Ughhh my life Is over, over I tell you." I ranted while all the Avengers just laughed.

"Um, well it's getting late. I have people to save and a curfew to keep." I said as I grabbed my back pack.

"I forgot that we had a teenager on our team." commented Bucky.

"Well don't hate just cause I'm young, I'm super skilled. I'm like a spider ninja."

Natasha snickered then asked,"Sure Pete, but what are your skills?"

"Enhances senses, super strength, I can stick to any surface, danger sense, flexibility, charming personality and I'm extremely smart." I bragged.

"You can do all that. I almost forgot that you're so young, your just a kid. Man, you probably still drinks from juice boxes." Commented Falcon baffled by Spider-Man's age.

"Ya I know how you feel, but he can fight pretty well. Did you know Daredevil trained him?" Asked Natasha.

"How could Daredevil ever agree to train him, he never shuts up from what I've gathered from the news and Daredevil is extremely serious?" questioned Bucky.

"Okay, guys let me make this clear. I may be an acquired taste to some people but many people find my personality charming. Daredevil is like a serious older brother to me. It's true he's my brother from another mother."

"Well I'm not sure if you're that close but ya, I agree you're an acquired taste." responded Hawkeye with a smirk.

"Shut it bird brain, I'm more likable than you." I quipped.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but Isn't past your bed time?" asked Falcon sarcastically.

"I feel so loved, but you're kinda right I need to go home."

"Good bye Man of Spiders!" boomed Thor.

"Bye Goldilocks, bye everyone," I said as I entered the elevator.

 

* * *

 

When I got home May was seated on the couch watching TV. Luckily I wasn't really late so she didn't yell at me or ground me.

"Hey May, what are you watching?" I asked as I plopped down next to her on the couch.

"This hilarious video about Spider-Man's fight earlier today posted by OG_Hawkeye. It's so funny Pete you have to watch." May said trying to convince me.

"Ugh fine." I bitterly agreed.

I sat on the couch watching my fight with dull expression plastered on my face but my Aunt's laugh is contagious and pretty soon I was laughing with her. It may be embarrassing in front of the Avengers but in my house, I'll admit it's pretty funny. I haven't spent quality time with my aunt for a while I'm glad my heroics let us enjoy this moment together. But still, Hawkeye is an ass.

* * *

 


	7. Assassins and Spies

 

* * *

 

 

It was a regular Monday at Midtown and Peter hated every minute of it. Peter was seated in his English class bored as can be.The clock ticked down the seconds until school ended. Peter eagerly waited for the bell to ring. He tapped his pencil impatiently against the wooden desk. After a few more minutes of listening to his teacher talk about hyperboles. The bell finally gave a high pitched ring and Peter shot out the door like a rocket. Sliding down the handrail of the front steps. He walked a few blocks before slowing down.

These days Peter prefers being Spider-Man over Peter Parker. Yes, Pete has a girlfriend and two amazing best friends, but when you're picked on and called penis Parker at school, swinging around as Spider-Man suddenly sounds superior. As Spider-Man Peter can be cocky, make jokes, and show off his super human strength. At school, Peter can't do any of those things since he could risk someone figuring out his alter ego. That means letting Flash bully Peter.

He turned off the main street and into an alley between two apartment buildings. He set his backpack on the ground and pulled out the red and blue suit kept in it the bag. He slipped it on, pulling his mask over his face and pressed spider emblem on his chest.

He cracked his fingers and neck eagerly, readying his body for another strenuous day as Spider-Man. He climbed up the wall of one of the buildings, to the roof, and looked out at the city, wondering which direction to go first. After a few minutes of waiting for action sirens were blaring and police were chasing a swerving car.

 

* * *

 

Later Peter was perched on a rooftop, waiting for someone to be in need of help, some cops cars to race past, a scream, something. After about 10 minutes of swinging around, he got what he was waiting for. A loud, desperate, scream erupted from a side street, a block or two away. Peter swung into action, he landed on top of Starbucks.

He saw a group of three large men gripping knives, the knives were pointed at a young blonde woman in a tight waitress uniform, she was crying and backed against a wall. She lunged her arms at the man closest to her, who seemed to be the leader, swinging and scratching at him, she tried to defend herself. He was much larger, though. And he slammed her up against the wall.

"You little bitch!" He growled viciously. He was about to cut her when the blade was snatched out of his hands and clattered to the cement. He turned around to find his two friends pinned against the wall with a web, struggling to move. Horrified, he turned further around.

Spider-Man was leaning against a brick wall, his arms were crossed, he hummed comically as he stepped forward from the wall. The bearded man angrily jumped towards the teenager. Spidey gracefully stepped out of the way and the man was sent tumbling to the ground. He gathered himself and stood up with an angry snarl. Spider-Man walked forward towards the guy and the man threw a weak punch.

"That wasn't very nice, now apologize." Spidey's hands were clamped tight around the man's shoulders. He squeezed the man, turning him towards the woman.

"M' sorry." He looked shamefully to the ground.

"I meant me, I'm very sensitive." Spidey joked, putting his hand on his chest in a mock sincere manner.

"Just kidding, get outta here." Spidey patted his back and let the man loose, who scampered away, running only a couple yards before the web suddenly wrapped itself tightly around his feet, dragging him back and up the wall.

The man screamed as he realized he was dangling 10 feet off the ground. The woman fled and Spidey swung off to help the next person.

 

* * *

 

After stopping a few more street crimes it was 6:00 pm and Peter was sitting on a ledge next to Bruce, eating a hot dog. His eyes were focused on one thing, The Avengers Tower. The huge, neon blue "A" was shining brightly above the city. Most of the inside floors were dark, Peter wondered what the Avengers were doing.

"Hey, Karen did the Avengers need me today?" Peter asked the AI.

"You need to swing by to the tower and go meet the director of SHIELD." responded the AI.

Swinging towards the tower Peter realized he left his backpack with his change of clothes webbed to the wall beside the dumpster. Deciding it was a waste of time to go back Peter continued to swing in the direction of the tower. A window was open on the common floor so Peter swung in ungracefully and fell on the floor. As he got up he felt the eyes of Tony, Captain America, and Natasha staring at him due to the dramatic entrance.

"Kid, you do realize there is a thing called door right?" asked Tony teasingly.

Peter rubbed the back of neck slightly embarrassed and mumbled, "The window was open and it would take longer if I went up the elevator."

Tony chuckled, "Only you. Oh, I almost forgot you get to meet the Director of SHIELD today with Natasha. Good luck, Fury is as friendly as a crocodile."

"Alright, but I have a question. Am I like an official Avenger and when should I come to the Tower?" asked Peter shyly.

"Well you're an Avenger, I could set up a press conference if you'd like so the world would know. Also, you're going to be a Jr Avenger for now hot shot," stated Tony with a stern look on his face.

"What no, I'm not a kid." Peter protested in disdain.

"Tony's right. Peter, you're only 16 and before you say it I know you turn 17 next year in July. You're a kid. The only reason you're on this team is so you don't get killed playing superhero on your own. You're to come to the tower every Saturday and let's say Wednesday too. You need to train before we allow you to be on missions and Tony's term Jr Avenger is perfect because that's exactly what you are." ordered captain America.

"So much for being a valuable member of the team, I guess I'm just being babysitted by you guys. Let's go meet Director Fury." Peter responded.

"Pete it's not like that, we just want you to have training before you go on missions. And hate to say it but youre too young to be on big missions. Sorry kid." defended Tony with a sympathetic smile.

'Man now I feel bad. I should make it up to him sometime.' thought Tony.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you guys on Wednesday." Peter bluntly said while walking towards the elevator with Natasha following.

They both went down the elevator in silence. Peter was angry with his new team. He joined the Avengers to kick alien butt and go on cool adventures around the world. Instead, He's being treated like he's made of glass. If being called a Jr Avenger wasn't bad enough Captain America also now hates Peter. Now that's a classic case of Parker luck. This was definitely not what he signed up for. He wanted a team, not strict rules.

Natasha led Peter onto the helicarrier. Peter was amazed by the sheer size of the thing. It was extremely large and floating in the sky but wasn't viewable by those below due to cloaking technology Peter supposed. Both in costume Peter and Natasha walked towards Fury's office. On the way many SHIELD agents only greeted Natasha but they make a ruckus about Spider-Man. Apparently, there were a lot of fans on the helicarrier. They asked for autographs, hugs, and selfies but some rude lady named Agent Hill wanted Spider-Man off the helicarrier because he was apparently a joke.

When they reached his office Peter got nervous. Questions raced through his mind about his current situation. Who was this guy? Will he have to release his secret identity? The thoughts stopped when the door to his office abruptly opened and Peter followed Natasha inside. Director Fury was seated behind a large desk staring at Natasha and Peter with his good eye and a scowl.

"Sit," ordered Director Fury. Both Peter and Natasha complied and were seated in front of his desk while an agent left the room to close the door.

"You're here for me to assess whether or not you're a threat. You have shown signs of superior strength and intellect and I don't want that power in the wrong hands. Understand?" asked Fury.

"So let me get this straight. You brought me to your super secret hideout just to see if I was a threat. EyePatch if I was a threat then I wouldn't have joined the Avengers." commented Peter with crossed arms.

"Great another comedian like Stark. Natasha, you're right he couldn't be an agent he talks too much. He's better off parading around with those other costumed idiots. Spider-Man or would you rather I call you Peter Parker?" asked Fury with a smirk.

Peter gulped and fidgeted around in his seat before finally asking, "Okay so is highly classified meeting over because I got people to save?"

"You are dismissed." said Fury gruffly.

Peter quickly got up and left the helicarrier. He didn't want to spend more time than he had to there. It was almost 8:00 pm and Peter had to go home before his aunt freaked out. Just thinking about that made Peter upset. Which superhero has a curfew?

 

* * *

 

Approaching his apartment Peter noticed an Audi R8 in the rather dodgy parking area adjoining his apartment complex.

Peter goes up the elevator and walks to his apartment in civilian clothes. The doorknob jiggles and Peter walks inside.

“Hey, Aunt May.”

Aunt May smiled then asked, “Hey! How was school today? And I know you're late, don't think I forgot."

“Okay. There’s this crazy car parked outside…” Peter trails off when his eyes meet Tony’s, mouth dropping open in shock. Tony looks into familiar brown eyes of Peter Parker and smirks.

"Mr-Mr.Stark what are you doing here?" asked Peter in complete shock.

"Peter I'm here to talk to your abnormally hot aunt about your internship at Stark Industries. You know the one you've been doing for a few weeks." Tony replies coolly.

"Oh ya, the internship. It's great." Peter responded nervously.

"Peter, why didn't you tell me about this?" Asked May with a slight frown.

"Oh I ugh, wanted it to be a surprise May," Peter replied lamely as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Well, May your nephew is incredibly talented. Did you know he's the only intern I've allowed in my lab? Ya, he's a genius. But Peter I'm not to brag about you to your super hot Aunt I'm here to talk about the internship." Tony smoothly interrupts.

"Mr. Stark stop saying that. You do know aunts come in all shapes and sizes right? Anywho what about his internship?" asked May as she sipped tea from a mug.

"Peter would be my apprentice of sorts and would be with me Wednesdays after school and he'd also come to the tower on Saturdays. So May, what do you say?" asked Mr. Stark with a cocky smile.

"I accept, but if there is even one scratch on you Pete from an explosion in the lab or you burn your hair off from some experiment you're done. You hear me?" May responded sternly looking Peter in the eyes.

Peter gulped nervously then said," Yes ma'am."

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I have a very inpatient fiancee waiting for me. And Peter remember to swing by to the tower after school on Wednesday." Mr.Stark added with a smug expression as he stood up a exited the apartment.

"That man better not be a bad role model for you Peter," May said sternly.

"He won't be May, he's not the same as he used to be anymore." Peter quickly responded.

"You better be right Peter. And it's late go to bed young man."

"I'm going May. Night, love you." Peter said on his way to his room.

 

* * *

 


	8. Science Bros

 

* * *

 

It was Wednesday and Peter was dreading going to the tower. Having Captain America against your position as an Avenger and having to train with the Black Widow was not what you would call a fun afternoon.

It was Peter's eighth period and he was seated in the library practicing with the decathlon team.

“Since I didn’t give you any warning, I took care of the practice questions for today. Here.” He slid the flash cards across the table and MJ quickly flicked through them.

“Okay.” She angled her chair away from Ned so he couldn’t see the answers. “What is the ecosystem where the river meets the ocean?”

“Estuary,” Peter answered, smiling confidently while Flash glared.

The questions kept coming and Peter answered most to the dismay of Flash. Half way through practice Peter's phone rang and started blasting the song Iron Man, Tony Stark's specialized ring tone. The team glared at Peter and he sheepishly answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Peter, today after school you're going somewhere with Bruce but he didn't want me to tell you where he just said to tell you it's science related. Want me to send Happy to pick you up from school early?" asked Mr.Stark._

"I'm in the middle of practice though. If it's really important then you can send Happy to pick me up." Peter responded.

_"Don't worry about it, all I have to do is say it's for the internship and they'll let me pick you up and guess what, when I was at your apartment I made your Aunt sign forms saying I was an emergency contact. How cool is that?"_

"What?! You can pick me up legally? How did you get her to sign the forms?" asked Peter dumbfounded.

_"I drugged her tea. Just kidding, I just used my charms. So kid, do you want me to pick you up now?" asked Mr.Stark._

"I'll just swing by later. I have to finish practice they already want to kick me out," replied Peter.

_"Okay, bye kid," Mr.Stark said then hung up._

"Sorry guys, Stark internship," Peter commented sheepishly but the team just rolled their eyes at his comment. He uses the excuse so much that people don't even believe it anymore, which sucks since Peter is always late.

Flashed closed the book he was reading angrily then said, "Stop talking about the internship. I bet it's not even real."

"It is real," argued Peter.

"Ya sure, and I have a date with Black Widow tonight. You know I bet you haven't even been in the same room as Tony Stark." retorted Flash with a smug expression plastered on his face.The smile quickly dropped when he saw both Ned and MJ staring with shocked expressions at something behind Peter. Flash turned around and his jaw dropped.

Peter, on the other hand, was confused. Maybe one of his villains had escaped custody and was attempting revenge? Or what if his aunt was here because she found out he was Spider-Man? Peter spun around in his seat, expecting the worst, but was only met with overwhelming confusion.

Tony Stark was in Midtown High’s library, and he was walking in Peter’s direction. Why the hell was he in Peter’s school? Mr. Stark didn't need him for anything important. Happy was with him but had obviously been told to keep his distance from Mr. Stark. He was trailing behind him by at least eight feet. Just enough to make him noticeably uncomfortable.

“Holy shit, that's Tony Stark,” Flash whispered in awe.

Peter swiveled back to the table and saw that everyone on the decathlon team had completely given up on practice. Ned glanced at him pointedly, as if accusing Peter that he had known the Mr. Stark would be showing up. Before Peter could give Ned the ‘why wouldn’t I tell you if I knew?’ look, there was a hand grasping his shoulder and shaking it.

“Peter!” Mr. Stark said. “Sorry for barging in on your practice.” He let go of Peter’s shoulder and strode to the other side of the table, directly across from Mr. Harrington. He didn’t seem genuinely apologetic, but then again, he never was. “But I decided that I needed to pick you up now.” He pointed to Happy.

“Am I allowed to come closer now?” Happy asked, scowling. He was standing near the table directly in front of Peter.

“That’s good. Now back up again,” Mr. Stark said. Happy frowned. “Boundaries are good.” With a sigh, Happy backed away until he was next to a different set of chairs. Mr. Stark turned back to Peter. “I was thinking we could discuss the terms of your internship over lunch.”

Before Peter’s brain could tell him not to speak, he blurted out: “Internship?”

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes. “Yes. The internship that you’ve been working on for a few weeks. Remember that? I don’t want you running off to some company like Oscorp. You can do so much better than that.” He looked around the table. “Life lesson for all you guys: don’t work for Oscorp. Well?” The last part was addressed towards Peter.

“What?” Peter asked confused, sometimes it was hard to keep up with the conversation when Mr. Stark was talking to multiple people.

“Lunch. Can’t have a creep like Norman Osborn swooping in and offering you a ‘better’ opportunity.” Mr. Stark snorted, and Peter chuckled but couldn’t help but think that was a bit unfair. Although Oscorp doesn't have nearly the same amount of technological advances that Stark Industries does, they had created the spider that ended up giving Peter his powers.

"Come on Pete, don't make me leave you. As you all are well aware, I am a very busy man." Mr. Stark said confidently as he started walking towards the library doors.

"You actually do know him," Flash whispered in awe.

"Um, Mr. Harrington can I go?" asked Peter as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Just go Peter, you can't make a man like him wait." respond Mr. Harrington still stunned that he just met Tony Stark.

Peter grabbed his backpack off the floor and ran out the door following Happy to the parking lot.

In the parking lot was a red Audi R8 parked in front of the building. Happy opened the door for Peter then walked over to the driver's seat and got in. Peter got in the car and sat in the back with Tony.

"So was there really a reason for you to pick me up from school?" Peter asked slightly annoyed.

"I actually do, Bruce is going to take you to meet Reed Richards. And instead of sass, I expect thanks for helping you escape school, but I guess some actions aren't appreciated." Tony responded arms crossed.

"What Reed Richards, really?! He's like one of the smartest guys on the planet! That's so cool! Thanks, Mr.Stark!" rambled Peter excitedly.

"Wow kid, not gonna lie that hurt. You weren't that excited when you met me and I'm a genius." Tony said while placing a hand on his chest pretending to be offended.

Don't get Peter wrong, Tony and Bruce were totally his new science bros, but Reed Richards dealt with completely different things than they did. He went to other worlds and experimented with technology that wasn't even from Earth, so if Peter wanted to have a bit of a fangirl meltdown within his head then he could.

Peter's eyes widened then he quickly responded, "Mr.Stark you're super cool. You've been my favorite Avenger since like forever, but when I met you I was kinda upset. No offense, but Reed Richards and the Fantastic Four deal with extraterrestrials which is beyond spectacular."

"Okay, thanks for building my ego back up. And this is exactly why I picked you up, I knew you'd have a nerd fest at the Baxter building. Anywho, you'll be going with Bruce as my doe eyed young intern who's in love with science. Won't be hard for you to act the part, you big nerd." Tony said confidently as he put on his sunglasses and opened the door.

"Okay, Mr.Stark," Peter replied.

Tony put his hands up and groaned then commented, "If you call me Mr.Stark again I swear I'm going ban you from my building... and that includes my lab."

"Sorry Tony," Peter responded with a smirk as Tony the exited from the left door. Soon after Bruce Banner entered the car and Happy drove off to the Baxter building as the pair of science nerds were engrossed in a conversation about Reed Richards research.

When they arrived at their destination the pair exited the car and made their way up to Reed Richard's lab. The lab was enormous, Peter couldn't help but nerd out internally due to the vast amount of sophisticated technology occupying the lab. Bruce Banner and Peter walked towards Reed Richards and Peter eagerly asked, "Hello Dr.Richards I'm an intern at Stark Industries. This tech is so cool, this lab place is amazing. This is so muvh cooler than Tony's lab, Can I intern here too?"

Bruce nudged Peter in the ribs then replied, "Peter yes the tech is cool, but we are just here to observe and speak to Dr.Richards."

"Well Peter, I'd love to have you here but It's too dangerous for a civilian to work here due to the things the Fantastic Four had to deal with in the past few months." answered Reed Richards as a door was opened obnoxiously and Johnny Storm came waltzing in.

"Hey, Reed and Bruce whose this stray nerd?"Johnny asked with a smirk, leaning casually against one of the machines.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm just an intelligent individual who enjoys science flame brain," Peter remarked as he walked over to Johnny leaving Bruce to talk to Reed.

"What ever you say, but you're still a nerd. Oh and I overheard you begging for an internship here." Johnny commented.

"Ya I did, is that a problem?" asked Peter with a challenging stare.

"Well if you intern here you gotta fight aliens and stuff. No offense, but you can't science the aliens to death you have to actually fight the aliens and the requires muscles." Johnny replied with a smug expression.

"Ya well I'm strong, I can defend myself." Peter argued then added, "I think I should go join Dr. Richards and Bruce. Just standing here talking to you is causing me to lose valuable brain cells."

The lab door opened and a beautiful blond woman, Susan Storm, walked over to Johnny and Peter with a stern expression gracing her face. Susan put her hands on her hips and asked,"Johnny are you bugging this young man?"

"Sue I'm not, I promise. I'm just tellin' him he's not tough enough to intern here. Not in a mean way though." Johnny promised his sister with an innocence facade which caused Peter to scoff.

"Well okay. Anyways Johnny's right we have super powers, normal civilians shouldn't work in our main lab since we've had a very bad track record with safety in the lab...We did give ourselves super powers."

Peter shrugged, "That's alright, I already have a lot of work at Midtown and the Stark internship. I guess having a second internship would be over kill anyway."

Sue looked surprised then said, "Midtown? That's the high school Johnny's going to next week. You guys can become friends, this so great! I'm going to talk to Reed while you two socialize."

"Great," both teens mumbled.

"Oh and you're welcome here anytime you want, well whenever there isn't an alien invasion or anything dangerous." added Sue as she walked off.

Peter smirked, "So how'd you get into my school flame brain? I thought it was for gifted students."

"Ha ha ha laugh it up, but I'm actually kinda smart." Johnny pouted.

Peter looked around the lab for Bruce, he was getting tired of talking to Johnny but Bruce looked busy. Bruce was engrossed in a scientific conversation with Reed and Peter was slightly jealous.

"So what's it like being part of the Fantastic Four?" Peter asked (low-key curious although he'd never admit it).

"I get that question a lot. Well, It's super cool cause I can flame on and go save the world from people like Mole Man or crazy aliens." Johnny enthusiastically answered.

"Huh, so you're going to take a break for school now. What if something goes down during school?" Peter asked based on his own experiences. Being at school while there was a villian outside was the worst, you have to make up a bogus excuse then run outside to face the threat. Not great for attendance.

Johnny shrugged, "Well since Sue is demanding I go to a regular school I guess I'm stuck just being a normal student since I won't be allowed to use my powers at school unless absolutely necessary."

Peter put his hands in his pockets then said,"That sucks. Well, I'm bored, I'm gonna ask Bruce if he wants to leave."

Johnny looked over to Bruce and shook his head. Bruce, Reed, and Sue were all looking at some data on the main computer while running a test on another machine. "They're going to be working for a while, I can tell. Do you want to play video games?" asked Johnny with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Sure, why not," Peter answered then followed Johnny to his room.

 

* * *

 

To say Peter misjudged Johnny would have to be the understatement of the century. He assumed Johnny was just some dumb, rich, blond who was only a superhero just for popularity, which was completely wrong. Peter enjoyed hanging out with Johnny, he was so carefree and fun to hang out with. Johnny may be a cocky guy, but he seems like he could be a good friend.

After 2 hours of playing video games, Peter received a text from Bruce saying they were going to be leaving in a few. In Johnny's room they had been playing a variety of video games and due to Peter's 'Spidey Sense' he was able to beat Johnny most of the time which would cause Johnny to protest the win and claim he was cheating. Peter would just smirk and say, "What can I say I'm the best" which would cause Johnny to chuck a pillow at Peter's head.

"You know beside that very nerdy exterior

you're actually pretty cool." commented Johnny as they played Mario Cart, his eyes not leaving the screen.

Peter pouted, "I resent that, I'm not that nerdy."

Johnny passed Peter's character Princess Peach then said, "Sure, what ever helps you sleep at night. It's alright though but I kinda think you'd be better friends with Reed and Sue."

Peter groaned when he crashed his cart then replied, "Eh, maybe. But just because we're brainiacs doesn't mean we'd get along."

"Well, it's refreshing to have a normal friend for once. People just want to be my friend cause I'm a superhero or I'm rich nowadays."

"huh normal, not an adjective I'd use to describe myself," Peter mumbled.

Johnny crossed the finish line then jumped up,"Yes, I beat you! I guess I'm the best!"

Peter glanced at his phone and noticed all the missed texts from Bruce and sighed, "Hey I gotta go. Bruce has been texting me for a while saying we need to go. Bye Johnny, I'll see you at school. Don't talk to a kid named Flash."

"Bye Pete. Also, I take it back, you're slightly less nerdy than you seemed. Become a superhero and you'll be at my level." Johnny responded with a cocky smirk. Peter flipped him off and Johnny chuckled.

Peter left after saying bye to the other members and met up with Bruce in the car. During the car ride, Peter told Bruce about Johnny and couldn't help but wonder if he should tell him he's Spidey. But that's a problem for another day.

 

* * *

 

At the tower, Bruce cryptically told Peter that he was needed in the lab so Peter cautiously made his way down to Tony's lab only to be pelted by a dozen Nerf bullets. Peter looked down to see none other than Hawkeye holding a Neft gun.

Of course, it was Clint.

It's always Clint.

Peter secured his web shooters then shot a web onto the gun and yanked it out of Clint's grasp. With the second strand of webbing, Peter webbed the plastic gun to the ceiling."Yoink!" Peter chuckled mischievously.

"Children are you done here because I actually needed Peter here. Clint shoo. Go crawl in some vent." Tony said as he gestured towards the door.

Clint sighed and walked out the lab while muttering something about Tony being a 'kill joy' under his breath.

Peter sat on a work bench at the spot where he usually works on his web shooters and Bruce was seated nearby. Tony looked over to Peter and asked, "Pete do you know how strong you are?"

"Umm no. I never really thought about it. I can catch a bus though." answered Peter with a shrug.

"Okay since Pep is running my company and I have loads of free time we're going to test your powers," Tony stated with a smirk.

"Let's go to the gym. There are special weights for Steve and the other guy in the gym that we could use to test his strength," suggested Bruce.

"To the gym we go!" Peter exclaimed as he jumped onto the ceiling and crawled to the door. Tony muttered "creepy" under his breath.

 

* * *

 

In the gym, the science bros were watching dumbfounded while Peter was progressively grabbing heavier weights. Peter lifted all of Steve's weights easily then proceeded to lift Hulks weights.

"Kid, you're lifting 5 tons easily. That's 10,000 pounds." Tony stated in awe.

"Well do you have heavier ones?" asked Peter nonchalantly.

"Peter this is spectacular. Your spider strength is allowing you to carry an outstanding amount of weight and you're not even winded." marveled Bruce.

He gradually added more and more tons until Peter finally started struggling.

"Okay, it's starting to get heavy. How much is this?" asked Peter.

"That would be 25 tons." answered Bruce.

Peter placed all the weights back on their specialized rack then flopped over on the floor.

"Ugh, this reminds me of this one time I got crushed under a building...It's not fun if you were wondering." Commented Peter.

Tony glanced over to Peter wondering making sure that his current situation wasn't causing him to reminisce bad memories. He knew all too well about PTSD and hoped the teen wasn't suffering.

"Well, I don't know about you but I could use some food. Pizza?" asked Tony trying to change the subject.

"Yes! But make sure to buy me a whole box of Hawaiian cause I'm starving," responded Peter sprawled out on the floor.

"You guys with super human metabolisms are going to eat me to bankruptcy. But sure, I'll place an order now." Replied Tony grabbing his phone to take an order.

An hour later Peter, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Bucky, and Natasha were all sitting on the couch stuffing their faces with pizza and Pepper was sitting at the kitchen island typing away on her laptop.

Peter was wrapped in a large red fuzzy blanket he found in his room with a large box of pizza resting between his legs and he seated between Tony and Natasha.

Natasha glanced over to Peter and asked, "So Peter, how was school today?"

Peter sighed dramatically, "Although I am a genius, today was interesting and enlightening in every sense of the way. I feel that it was a very valuable use of my time and has certainly helped to better me as a person." He said it with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Pepper glanced over at Peter and said, "Oh my God, he's like a mini Tony."

Clint groaned, "Oh God I hope not. Two Starks would mean the end of the world."

Pepper laughed, "Well he's already half way there. Snarky comments, genius IQ, great with tech and is a super hero."

Tony smirked, "Kid stop stealing my thing."

Peter threw a pillow at Tony and they all laughed.

It was times these that Peter loved being part of the Avengers, they were like a second family. He's only been with them for a few weeks yet they welcomed him into the group. About halfway through the movie, Peter fell asleep on the sofa near Tony. Tony noticed and nudged Peter but he didn't wake up. Tony sighed, "Pete's asleep. I'm going to take him to his room."

Tony lifted Peter up and took him to his room. Everyone watching gasped. Pepper chuckled, "That kids softening up Iron man."

"Let's call him Iron-Dad when he's with the kid, I'm sure Pete would get a kick out of that." commented Bucky.

"Pep do you want kids?" asked Natasha.

"Definitely not, I don't have time to handle little children and imagine Tony with a little kid, God no." explained Pepper shaking her head.

"I 100% agree with your logic." commented Clint.

 

* * *

 

Peter woke up in an unknown setting. The bed felt firm yet luxurious and the blankets had the softest fabric he'd ever touched. As Peter looked around he soon recognized where he was, his room in the Avengers Tower. The red and blue theme everywhere he looked. Once he was fully aware Peter got to his feet and begun to panic. It was 7:00 AM and he needed to be at school at 7:35. He rushed to over to the bathroom quickly got ready then Peter went to the closet in the corner of his room and luckily found clothes. He threw on a blue t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a leather jacket and black Converse then hurried into the elevator after grabbing his backpack.

"Sir requested for you to join the team for breakfast. He insisted that it's for your well being," reported JARVIS.

"I'm going to be late, It's 7:10... well whatever. Jar just take me to their floor." Peter responded.

The kitchen was packed with Avengers and Pepper sitting at the island. To Peter's surprise, Captain America was making waffles and Pancakes. Mostly everyone was already eating in the kitchen or was seated in front of the TV. Peter wondered over to the kitchen awkwardly unsure what to do.

"Morning Peter." Pepper warmly greeted with a large smile.

"Morning kid." greeted Tony as he tapped away on his Stark tablet.

"Morning guys." replied Peter.

"Pancakes or waffles son?" asked Steve Rodgers with a genuine smile.

"Pancakes please." answered Peter politely.

Steve plopped a stack of pancakes onto a plate and handed the plate over to Peter, he thanked Steve, then scarfed them down as quickly as possible and ran towards the elevator.

Tony grabbed his sunglasses and keys then ran after Peter, "Hold up Pete, I'm driving you. Happy claimed to be busy."

They left the tower at 7:20 so Tony drove Peter to school in his Tesla Roadsterat at top speeds. Some how they managed to get to school at 7:36, four minutes before the bell tardy bell rings. Which is good, but Peter likes getting to school before Flash for obvious reasons.

Tony parked into an empty space and Flash parked right beside them.

Peter noticed then grabbed his backpack and quickly said, "Bye Mr. Stark, thanks for the ride." He hopped out the car and ran towards the school entrance.

Flash just silently watched the scene unfold. Penis Parker just got out of the car of Tony Stark. Tony Stark just drove Peter to school. How did Peter even meet Tony Stark? Peter is a poor nobody, he's not even that smart. Flash continued to watch when Stark pulled out the parking spot, he gave a cocky smirk and waved and drove away.

 

* * *

 

Peter got to class on time, which isn't common these days, sat next to his friends in class and took unnecessary notes. Just a typical day at school.

The day went by swimmingly. MJ and Peter made out in the janitors closet after lunch. All class work wasn't challenging at all to Peter. None of his teachers assigned homework. He got to hang out with his friends during each period. Best of all Flash didn't even say one rude remark the entire day.

As Spider-Man his day went just as well. The city was oddly quiet but the criminals he did manage to stop weren't that violent, which means no bruises. Easy school day and easy patrol but Peter couldn't help but wonder, is this the calm before the storm?

 

* * *

 


	9. Fantastic Team Up

Peter is a teenager. A nerdy, socially awkward teenager who enjoys spending his free time building the Lego death star with his best friend Ned. Yes, he may have gotten bitten by a radioactive spider which gave him super powers but that doesn't mean he should train during his free time. It's 2:30 PM on Saturday. A day which should be spent with friends, but instead Peter is spending it by training his butt off with Black Widow. After participating in a group training session lead by Captain America, Natasha insisted that although Peter does have some training his punches are still sloppy and he is horrible at sneaking up on people, which is true.

For an hour they've been working on his fighting style and sneaking and Peter thinks he's an expert. "Ugh Natasha, are we done yet because I'm pretty sure I'm a pro by now?" asked Peter as he punched the target.

"I'll admit you have improved a significant amount since the first day we met, but no, you're not a pro. Nowhere close." Responded Natasha as she polished her gun.

Peter grabbed a water bottle and emptying it in seconds then asked, "Can we continue this another day because I'm done for the day? I want to save some helpless civilians."

Natasha frowned, "I suppose, but expect a more intense training session next time."

Peter gulped, "Alrighty, see ya."

Peter was dripping in sweat, something training with the Black Widow will do to you, so he went up to his floor, took a desperately needed shower and changed into clean clothes. Blue jeans and a T-shirt with a science pun, yes he's that nerdy. On his way down JARVIS alerted Peter that there is an emergency situation requiring the help of all the Avengers. JARVIS directed him to a large room that resembled a board room. There was a large elegant table and a holographic screen pulled up on top of the table displaying most likely classified information.

"What's going on?" Peter asked as he entered the room.

"Nothing concerning you. I'm sorry Peter but this mission you're going to have to sit out." Answered Captain America sternly.

"That's not fair, I'm an Avenger too. Or was that a lie?" whined Peter with his arms crossed.

"Pete you're a Jr Avenger remember. Anyways this mission requires infiltrating highly secure base full of crazy Hydra agents. This isn't your fight Spidey, just go protect the little people." replied Tony with a sympathetic smile.

Just as Peter was about to leave another alarm sounded.

"Sir, It seems that the Fantastic Four are in need of back up. What shall I tell them?" asked JARVIS.

"That Spider-Man is going to assist since the rest of the Avengers are currently on another mission." answered Tony with his gaze directly on Peter.

"Based on the threat level it seems that the aid of one member will suffice." commented JARVIS

"I'll go suit up." mumbled Peter as he left the room.

Peter changed into his suit and quickly swung over to the Baxter building hoping to find the rest of the Fantastic Four intact. Peter shot web-line after web-line going as quickly as possible arriving at his destination in record time. The scene in front of him was utter chaos. There were a dozen of robots on the street fighting the Fantastic Four, cars flipped and streets dented. J.J.J is going to have a field day with this, he hates superheroes. Well actually, he hates any superhero who isn't Captain America.

Peter saw Human Torch surrounded by 3 large robots and Peter decided that he would try and help out. He shot a web line to a nearby light post and swung beside Johnny.

"Hey, need some help?" asked Spider-Man getting into a fighting stance.

"Ya these doom bots are getting out of control." answered Johnny.

"Great doom bots, that means the great Dr.Doom is nearby." commented Spidey.

Spider-Man shot taser webs at the 3 Doom Bots, jumped up and kicked the one in front of him with a vast amount of force, sending it flying back hitting a wall. Johnny shot fire at the 2 remaining robots but it had no effect, probably fire proof. Spidey proceeded to web up their legs so the bots couldn't move then shot 2 taser webs. Once the robots stopped moving Spider-Man kicked the robot closest to him, sending it flying over to the spot where the other collapsed robot laid. Quickly Spider-Man jumped over to the remaining robot and threw it over to the robot stack. Spidey looked around then walked back over to Johnny and said, "Well It looks like my work here is done. It seems that your team has the rest of the robots deactivated."

"You sound younger than I thought you would and you're kinda short too." commented Johnny with a smirk.

"Well not everyone is lucky enough to be tall." mumbled Spider-Man with his arms crossed.

Johnny laughed, "Wanna come back to the Baxter building and eat pizza? I don't think Doom is here, probably just sent these robots as a diversion. We can't do anything right now, Reed is going to check out what Doom was doing in Lataveria."

Spidey thought about it, it's not like he'd figure out his secret identity or anything. Johnny is a bit hot headed.

"Sure, pizza sounds good. My body constantly needs food due to my super metabolism," answered Peter.

"Let's go then." replied Johnny.

In the Baxter building, the team and Spidey were all eating Pizza in the lab, well except Reed. Dr.Richards was looking at the latest activity of Dr.Doom trying to pinpoint his current location. Hopefully, he's in America or else they have to contact SHIELD to get permission to go to Lataveria. Peter has made an effort to make his voice sound slightly deeper when talking to the Fantastic Four, don't want them connecting the dots.

"So you're an Avenger right?" asked Johnny.

Spidey shrugged, "Ya I guess, but they won't take me on the cool missions."

"Watcha' mean? Ain't you guys some sorta team?" questioned Ben, holding a large box of pepperoni pizza.

"We are but since I'm apparently the baby of the team I'm a Jr.Avenger," mumbled Spidey.

Johnny laughed, "Jr.Avenger, how old are you? Man, that's hilarious, I'm 17 and I'm still an official member of the Fantastic Four."

"Well I'm definitely not telling you my age, I have a secret identity to protect. But It's not fair, they went on some dangerous mission and left me to help you guys," responded Spidey glumly.

"Well, I'm sure the Avengers have their reasons. You sound just like Johnny when he gets left out of things, like now that he's going to stop being homeschooled he's getting cranky that he can't join us for missions when he's at school," commented Sue.

"It's not the same though, they call me a Jr.Avenger. Well, Tony does." mumbled Spider-Man as he grabbed another slice of Pizza, lifting his mask up to his nose to take a bit.

"You don't sound that old, you really are young. I'm guessing 20," remarked Sue.

"No comment, I'm going to have to pleas the fifth on that one." responded Spidey comically.

Peter's phone started blasting 'Iron Man' and everyone laughed. Spidey walked over to the wall and answered his phone. "Hey Mr.Stark what do you want?" asked Peter bitterly, still annoyed he was left out of the mission.

_"It's Tony, but that's not the point. Do you know Otto Octavius?" asked Tony sternly._

"Ya I fought that dude a while ago I was probably 15, why?" answered Peter confused.

_"We are at a Hydra base and it seems this guy is leading a group of them. So what does this guy want, why is he working with them?" Tony asked in a hushed tone._

"He's a brilliant scientist who's work didn't get proper funding so most likely he's with Hydra because they can offer him a lab and money in return for whatever they've asked of him, which probably has to do with me," answered Peter slightly nervous due to the fact one of his villains is now working with Hydra. Peter walked back over to where he was previously sitting since the phone call was about to end.

_"Thanks for the info Pete, be careful."_

"I'm always careful, and anyway I should be saying that to you." replied Peter sarcastically.

_"Well, I gotta go. Do your homework, don't do drugs and don't trash the Baxter building, I know how rebellious you can be."_

"It's Saturday no homework, I don't do drugs and you know I'm super responsible, so don't try me like that. Bye, see you soon." Peter said as he shut down his phone and shoved it into his utility belt's only pouch.

The 3 members of the Fantastic Four surrounding him looked curious, probably from the phone call. Peter shifted in his seat awkwardly then asked, "What, do I have something on my face?"

"Who were you on the phone with, was it your parents?" asked Sue curiously.

Peter snorted, "God no, that was Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark, the billionaire Playboy, was talking to you like that? Weird," commented Johnny mostly to himself dumbfounded, the others looked like they agreed.

"Well thanks for the Pizza, but it's getting late. If you need any help I'd be happy to swing by you'd just have to call the Avengers Tower and I'll be alerted. Adios!" Peter saluted the team then swung out the building.

It was getting late so Peter decided to swing home and avoid any slip ups with his identity. It's not like the Avengers encountered anything too dangerous, he'd just check in tomorrow. Right?

...


	10. Venomous

In the darkness of Peters room, his eyelids slid open and he wondered how early it was in the morning. He could hear the seams of the window creak as the wind roared outside his apartment. Great, a stormy day. But something felt off, he still hadn't heard back from the Avengers and he had a dull headache. He got up and glanced at his digital alarm clock that he constructed out of junk, but It's wasn't early as he suspected and it was almost time for school.

Peter slowly walked over to the window, opening the blinds and was greeted with a dark and cloudy sky. A storm was brewing and it didn't calm Peter's already anxious nerves. His Spidey sense has been tingling since he woke up, filling him with a sense of dread. Snapping out of his thoughts Peter groggily walked over to his bathroom and got ready for school.

The tingling sensation at the base never went away. It was highly unnerving and it made Peter's once chipper mood become gloomy. Peter's weekend was great, he went to the movies with MJ, he re-built the Lego death star with Ned, and the crimes weren't anything too serious. The thing that had Peter nervous was none of the Avengers had texted him back, which was odd.

Peter entered into Midtown high and walked briskly towards his locker with his phone in hand not looking up. He fit the description of a brooding teen perfectly. Peter was wearing a black hoodie, dark washed jeans, and black converse. His earbuds were in and he was waiting for a text from the Avengers and he was starting to panic. And yes, Peter was well aware that his new team was more than qualified to infiltrate the base but he had a gut feeling something was off, his Spidey sense has been tingling at the base of his skull all morning and it was putting him on edge making him overly cautious of any movement around him.

Not paying any attention to his surroundings, Peter crashed into another student and they both went tumbling down onto the dirty hallway's tile floor. Embarrassed, Peter quickly got up helped the student to their feet. Face beat red, Peter mumbled, "Sorry."

The student chuckled, "No problem...Peter."

Peter had to do a double take. He recognized that voice it was Johnny Storm. He was standing there confidently in a leather jacket, fashionably ripped jeans and a Hollister t-shirt. A preppy outfit that screamed, "I'm popular".

"Johnny you're starting school today?" asked Peter slightly confused.

"Remember Sue's making me go to school." answered Johnny, clearly Indifferent to his sister's wishes.

Before Per had a chance to respond Flash walked over confidently, pushed Peter out of the way, and faced Johnny. "Hi, I'm Flash Thompson. If I were you I'd avoid Peter, you're famous so you shouldn't be hanging out with him. Peter is a poor nobody, I'm rich and popular you should hang with me." boasted Flash with a cocky smile.

Johnny rolled his eyes then scoffed, "I think I can pick my own friends thank you very much. Also, Peter may be a nerd but so are you and the rest of the students here, so get off your high horse Flash. Let's go, Pete."

Peter lead Johnny over to where his friends were. Ned, MJ, and Gwen were all standing next to a cheesy educational poster talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys this is Johnny Storm, I met him at the Baxter building."

They all turned around and looked at Johnny and Peter introduced them, "Johnny this is my girlfriend MJ and those are my best friends, Ned and Gwen."

Johnny checked Gwen out with a smirk, "Well nice to meet you guys, I guess going to school won't be that bad after all."

Peter didn't miss the way they looked at each other and it made him ever so slightly jealous, which he'd never admit of course. They were over and he was with MJ

Peter shoved Johnny playfully then asked, "Can I see your schedule?"

Johnny handed his schedule over to Peter and Peter looked it over and smiled, "Looks like we have first and third period together."

**Beeeep**

"I guess we should get going then." commented Johnny.

Peter and Johnny walked over to their first period, which Peter and Gwen were also in since their extremely smart. In the classroom, Peter decided to sit with Johnny instead of Gwen and they talked a lot, much to the teacher's dismay. Halfway through the period, Peter's phone began to vibrate and he quickly put his earbuds in and accepted the call while occasionally looking around the room to spot the teacher. He may be a superhero but he'll always be a goody-goody nerd who's scared of teachers and detention.

"Hey Mr.Stark, you guys alright?" asked Peter in a hushed voice.

_"We're fine, but you're not." answered Tony with a worried tone._

"What do you mean, I'm just in school?" whispered Peter into the mic of his headphones.

_"We found some data in the Hydra base with research that's based on your powers, we think they are replicating the spider that gave you your powers. Steve thinks they want to kidnap you for research. Don't patrol late today and be careful." responded Tony._

"Okay, but what if something important goes down?" rebutted Peter.

_"Peter Benjamin Parker, you're going to be the death of me. Don't patrol late or anywhere sketchy. Is it too hard for you just to do normal teen things for one day?" asked Tony, exasperated._

"Okay Okay, I get it. Go home or hang with friends. Anything else your highness?" asked Peter mockingly.

_"God, what did I do to deserve this. Kid, you're such a pain in the ass. Just do what I say, end of story." answered Tony, annoyed with Peter's sassy attitude._

"God you sound like you're my dad or something...wow, that's a scary thought. Okay, I'll stay the night at friend's house if that makes you feel better," responds Peter.

_"Ya I noticed, kid you're making me sound like a dad. And yes do that, I know I can't stop you from patrolling but just don't go at night it will be easier for them to kidnap you. Bye Peter, see you later." Tony said then hung up the phone._

Johnny looks over at Peter curiously and asked, "Who were you on the phone with?"

"I was calling Mr.Stark. But you can't tell anyone I know him cause then the kids at our school might tell the news, the news would make up some bogus story saying I'm his son or something and my life would be ruined because I'd be constantly followed by paparazzi," replied Peter dramatically, his hands moving around crazily as he spoke.

"Your secret is safe with me. But you know Tony Stark and Bruce Banner? Wow, it wouldn't even surprise me if you said you know Black Widow, seems like you know all the cool superheroes." commented Johnny.

Peter chuckled nervously, "Ya, I guess I do know cool superheroes, I've even met Spider-Man."

Johnny snorted, "Spider-Man isn't as cool as me."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I bet he could beat you in a fight flame brain."

The rest of the period went by quickly. Peter and Johnny talked the entire period about different superheroes, video games, and school.

For Peter, the school day was actually fun. Johnny wasn't as clueless as he seemed and was actually pretty smart in some subjects. By the end of the day, they had exchanged phone numbers and Peter agreed to come over to the Baxter building at around 7 PM. He said bye to his friends then bolted out of the building ignoring some of the strange looks some students sent his way. Yes, Peter does realize that running full speed out of a school looks quite odd.

Eager to patrol Peter went running into a nearby alley to get changed. He stripped down to his boxers, shoved his clothes into his backpack, webbed his backpack to the brick wall, and changed into his suit. Peter pressed the spider emblem on his and his suit became skin tight and he swung out the alley.

After patrolling the city for a few hours Peter stopped a few petty thefts. Some muggings and a local sandwich shop robbery. He sat on a roof listening to the city from above. He could hear the risings and fallings of a conversation being held beside a small shop, cars passing on the streets below, the sounds of traffic, car horns honking, and engines revving. Peter loved sitting high up and watching the city go on with their lives and no one ever looked up unless he was web-slinging directly above their heads.

Peter was about to make his way back to his apartment when he heard a woman's desperate scream for help. It made the hairs stand straight up on the back of his neck. It was the loudest most piercing scream he'd had ever heard. It sounded like a scream of wild panic. A scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror.

He looked around trying to figure out where the scream came from but he had no luck.

_"It seems the scream came from the abandoned warehouse to your left." commented Karen._

"...Thanks, Karen."

A creepy warehouse, just great.

Slowly creeping over to the warehouse Peter stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the woman scream again only for the sound to be cut off by a sickening crack.

It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold and the sound of the snap was still replaying through his mind. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway. Adrenaline surged through his veins, he had to stop what ever was in the warehouse.

He made his way into the warehouse cautiously.

Step by step Peter made his way inside the abandoned warehouse. Once he made his way inside a creaky door quickly slammed shut and he was greeted with complete darkness. There werent any windows so there wasn't any light, Peter couldn't even see his own two feet. Fear settled in and deep down he knew he wasn't alone in the dark. Something brushes his back over the suit. It's smooth and cold. Slowly Peter turned, but there was nothing there, just darkness.

...


	11. Aliens Suck

 

 

_“Scanning the area for human activity,” alerted Karen._

“Thanks Karen,” Peter responded nervously.

_“Scan complete. No human activity detected,”_ _Karen reported._

Peter chuckled nervously, “I guess I can make it to Johnny's then, hope he doesn't care if I'm late."

_“Not every threat is human Peter,” Karen pointed out._

Peter rolled his eyes, “Obviously, who could forget about 2012.”

_“Peter I have detected signs of an inhuman life form," Karen informed._

“You're talking about an animal right?” Peter asked Karen hopeful. “Is there something or someone that needs rescuing?”

_“I’m unable to identify the lifeform,” Karen responded. “Or where it is, it seems to be untraceable at the moment.”_

“No offense, Karen, but your commentary Is putting me on edge,” Peter commented as he struggled to see in the darkness. “I can’t see a thing… Karen, is there an enhanced night vision mode?”

_“I can equip a flashlight if you’d like,” Karen offered._

“Why didn't you tell me about the flashlight the second I got in here. I've been walking around a creepy warehouse, it would have been great to have a light," Peter scoffed.

_“You didn’t ask,” Karen replied defensively with a hint of sass._

“Just turn on the flashlight Karen.”

_“Activating flashlight on your right wrist,” responded Karen._

Peter lifts his wrist and the bright white light flickers on, illuminating a beam throughout the dark warehouse. He pointed it all the way down and looked, but saw no one. 

The was nothing there except old machinery. Peter was really wishing he listened to Tony because everything about his current situation felt like it was pulled straight out of a horror movie. 

“Nothing,” he comments with a sigh. “This was a waste, there’s nothing even down here.”

_“I'm detecting some movement behind you,” warned Karen._

Peter whirled around and pointed his wrist in the other direction shinning light at the wall.

Nothing.

Just the old rotting wood of the warehouse walls and the dirty concrete floors. Peter let out a breath he didn’t know how long he’d been holding.

“Thank God!" Peter exclaimed in a hushed voice.

_“Careful Peter, I've been detecting movement again,” Karen reported cripticly._

Her voice was oddly quiet.

Peter turned his head again.

The light flickered out and darkness consumed him.

...

Johnny was bored and annoyed.

It's 7:50 and he hadn't heard from Peter and he said he'd come over at 7:00. Why would Peter even blow him off, it's not like he has anything better to do, he's a nerd. Feeling completely fed up with waiting Johnny decided to call Ned and see whats up.

_**Ring** _

**_Ring_ **

_"Hello?" answered Ned._

Johnny sighed, "Hey this is Johnny. Your best friend, Peter, was supposed to come over at 7:00 and it's 8:00 now... he hasn't even texted me."

_"Odd, he usually always calls or texts when he's going to be late. I'll call him and see what's up. If he doesn't answer I'm calling Mr.Stark." responded Ned sounding concerned._

"So this is unusual for Peter? I was just annoyed that he blew me off, he didn't get hurt or something right?" Johnny asked, worry lacing his voice.

_"I'm sure he's fine. I'm going to figure out whats up, I'll call you in a bit," answered Ned quickly then he hung up._

"Odd... maybe I should look for him." pondered Johnny.

Johnny knew this was going to end up horribly, good thing he's known for rash decisions and bad ideas.

...

Peter didn't respond any of his calls or texts. He always did, even when he was on patrol. Ned was extremely worried. It didn't help that Ned knows Peter is the kind of guy that would sacrifice his life for others. Ned knew he had to call Tony Stark, even if Peter would throw a hissy fit. Peter hates asking for help, especially Tony since he's his idol and he doesn't want to look weak in front of him. Ned decided to wait 40 minutes for Peter to call him back but when he didn't

_**Ring** _

**_Ring_ **

_"Who is this and how did you get my private phone number," questioned the billionaire._

"Hello this is Peter Parker's best friend, Ned, and I think he's in trouble," Ned answered as calmly as possible. If this were any another situation he'd be elated that he's actually talking to the Tony Stark, but right now his best friend might be dying.

_"I told that kid not to go on patrol. Stubborn little shit's going to make me go gray. Why do you think he's in trouble?" asked Tony Stark actually sounding concerned._

"He was supposed to go to Johnny Storm's house at 7:00 but he never showed up so Johnny called me annoyed cause he thought that Peter bailed so I called Peter a bunch of times and texted him too but he never responded," replied Ned.

_Tony chuckled,"Johnny Storm? Peter has rich super powered friends? Oops, I'm getting off topic. Honestly, kid, what if Peter is just ditching cause he's at his girlfriend's house, ever think about that?"_

"But he'd respond if he was hanging out with MJ," Ned argued.

_Tony laughed, "He could be spending quality time with her. Okay, okay. This what I'll do, I'm going to track him but you stay put and don't do anything stupid."_

Tony hung up and Ned sighed. So much for a relaxing evening.

...

Johnny wasn't sure what he was looking for so he just flew around the city searching looking for a scrawny kid with a nerdy t-shirt with a science pun.

So far he hadn't been having the best of luck and he was thinking about just going home or to Ned's house when he heard a someone scream in agony.

Johnny saw a creepy ass warehouse and when he heard the random citizen in peril scream again he knew it was coming from the warehouse. Deciding to just get it over with he flew in through the roof. So much for subtle.

Johnny crashed through and landed on the ground with a not-so graceful landing. As he was dusting himself off the smell of blood overwhelmed his senses. The pungent and metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils and Johnny wanted to gag.

Looking around Johnny gasped. Inside the warehouse looked like a scene straight out of a horror movie. It was as if it was a slaughter house, a large puddle of blood was covering the floor. There was a large black monster hovering over a person and all Johnny knew was that he needs to save him.

Johnny threw a flame balls at the monster, it screeched loudly and dropped the person. The monster grabbed what looked like a bag full of blood and a syringe and disappeared out of the hole in the ceiling.

The person groaned.

"Help..." the guy whispered.

Johnny walked up to him and gasped. The person he saved was none other than Spider-Man. His left arm sleeve was cut off entirely and the arm was littered in cuts. His suit was torn all over and he was wheezing most likely due to a punctured lung.

"Hey I'm going to take you to the Avengers Tower," Johnny stated calmly.

Peter only grunted in response.

...

Tony and most of the Avengers were gathered in the "family room" of the Tower and were discussing the information the uncovered at the Hydra base.

"So Hydra wants his blood?" asked Clint confused.

"Yes Clint, they want his blood for some type of research they were doing. It seems they've already started the project," answered Natasha as she flipped through the files.

"It says here that the experiment was unstable. It seems that Peter's blood may be what they need to stabilize whatever they were working on. I wish these files were more detailed," commented Bruce as he went over the data they found.

**_Ring_ **

_**Ring** _

"Tony answer your damn phone," threatened Natasha.

Tony sighed, picked up his phone and went to another room to answer the call.

A few minutes later Tony re-entered the room with a worried expression painted on his face.

"Peter's in trouble."

"What's wrong?" asked Natasha getting up off her seat.

"His best friend just called me and told me Peter went on patrol and isn't returning anyone's calls. If you've ever talked to Peter than you'd know somethings up because he always answers the phone whether he's in class, on patrol or sleeping," answered Tony.

"You have a tracker on him right?" asked Bucky.

"Obviously, like I'd let that kid parade around the city without multiple trackers on him." responded Tony.

The group looked at Tony with eyebrows raised. Clearly Tony's not familiar with the concept of privacy.

Tony grabbed a tablet and located Peter from his tracker and casted it to a holographic screen so the rest of the team could see as well. On the map, it showed that Peter's tracker was coming towards the Avengers Tower.

"Well I guess he's coming here, nothing to worry about," commented Rhodey.

"That's where you're wrong, it's showing that he's coming here in a straight line Peter swings building to building in a zig-zag pattern. Also look at the speed, its too fast. It's like Peter's flying," replied Tony.

_"Sir, it seems Johnny Storm and Peter are on the helicopter pad on the roof of the building," alerted Jarvis._

All the Avengers present hurried to the roof. When they arrived they weren't happy with the condition of their new teammate.

Peter was being held in Johnny's arms in a torn up costume, he wasn't moving and his wounds were dripping blood onto the concrete below. Peter had gashes littered all over his arms and his suit was a shredded mess.

"... I was just looking for my friend... but he was being attacked... he lost a lot of blood, will he be okay?" asked Johnny, arms shaking slightly.

Tony rushed over and carefully grabbed Peter from Johnny and looked him in the eye, "I don't know."

...


	12. Coddled by the Avengers (Part 1)

The last thing Peter remembered was Johnny saving him from his probable death, he blacked out shortly after that. He'd lost too much blood at that point to even try and fight for consciousness and soon after Peter was greeted with a familiar darkness.

The thing that attacked him wasn't a vampire but it needed his blood for some odd reason.

Peter remembered the warehouse. The complete and utter darkness, the musty smell, the creaky wooden door that almost sealed him to his fate.

But that's not all he remembered.

Cut after cut. His blood was everywhere. A syringe. Was it for his blood? He was too out of it to remember by that point. He remembered the pain. Every cut into his flesh, every scream of agony, every cry for help.

No one came.

He was alone.

He should have listened to Tony.

He eventually got saved though, so that's a plus.

His train of thought was broken when he heard sounds around the room, but he couldn't open his eyes.

"How's he doing?" asked a worried voice.

"Tony he's healing, but you need to get some sleep. You being sleep deprived won't help anyone." answered another voice.

"I just feel bad, I wasn't able to give him his suit. His new suit has a vitals scanner and would have contacted me the second he sustained a serious injury. If he had that suit we could have saved him earlier Bruce." responded a guilty sounding Tony Stark.

Soon Peter realized it was Tony and Bruce.

"I'm just going to wait here until the kid wakes up." Tony later added.

"S'not *cough* your fault," wheezed Peter.

Peter opened his eyes and struggled to sit up in the bed. Tony rushed over and helped him sit up and handed him a cup of water which Peter took graciously. After drinking the cup of water Peter decided to give talking another try.

"It's not your fault Tony, I shouldn't have gone on patrol today," Peter tried to convince Tony.

"Today? Kid, that was three days ago. It's Monday," replied Tony.

"What?!" Peter shouted out in confusion.

Peter immediately tried to stand up but was pushed back down into the surprisingly comfy hospital bed by two strong hands. Any other day Peter could have won this fight but currently, he was drugged up and healing.

"S'not fair, lemme up." Peter barely managed to say without coughing.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen, You're going to stay here a rest and you'll be a good little kid and not make a fuss." ordered Tony.

"But..."

"No buts." scolded Tony.

"Peter, your aunt, and school just think you're here at the tower personally working Tony Stark. Tony told them you would return to school in a few days." notified Bruce.

"What about Johnny?" asked Peter sleepily.

"He stopped by when you were in costume and ask if he could see Peter." answered Tony.

Peter gasped, "Shoot, I was supposed to go to the Baxter building."

"Don't worry about that Peter, just go to sleep now," responded Tony.

Slowly Peter began to fall asleep. Probably the drugs kicking in.

Peter woke up 12 hours later at 7:30 PM. The lights were dimmed but still bright enough for him to see things around the room. Looking around the med bay Peter found a pair of sweat pants and a Stark Industries hoodie on the bedside table and hastily changed into it. Groggily getting up Peter made his way up to his room in the Tower ate some food then fell asleep on the couch.

...

Tony fidgeted and paced in the Avengers kitchen as he waited for the coffee maker to finish. Why did he have to wait for the coffee to brew? He was Tony Stark.

For how little sleep he got the last few nights and his lack of caffeine consumption so far, he was beginning to look like a walker from The Walking Dead. He knew he’d be on edge this morning from his research on Hydra but watching Peter pass out in the bed that had just made all his anxiety worse. I reminded him too much of the state he was in when he was dropped off at the tower the other day.

“Wow, you’re twitchy, even for you.” Clint’s teased as he walked into the kitchen, breaking Tony’s train of thought.

Tony glanced at him but then turned his attention back to the coffee pot. It was almost done. He drummed his fingers on the counter impatiently.

“What’s going on?” Clint asked slowly, sounding more like a joke instead of the serious inquiry it actually was.

“Nothing.” answered Tony automatically.

Not the most convincing lie.

“Really? Because from this angle it kind of looks like you’re about to self-combust.” Clint commented shrewdly. “Is it something to do with the short stack? Is he ok?”

Tony groaned, running a hand through his hair he responded, "No. Yes. Ugh, I don't know. This whole Hydra thing has me on edge. He got dissected Clint, someone cut him up. When he woke up he instantly wanted to get up, he was worried about his aunt. He doesn't even think about himself."

Tony sighed, he didn't mean to blurt all of that out. He supposes spending time with Peter will do that to you, the verbal word vomit is probably contagious.

Clint chuckled, "Wow, sounds like you're really worried. Don't worry Peter seems like a strong kid, he'll get through this."

"Sir, Mr.Parker has returned to his floor and has fallen asleep on his couch." reported Jarvis with his robotic British voice.

"Well, at least he's sleeping..."

...

Peter was bored of sleeping and began to play video games since he was bed ridden (well I guess couch ridden) since he couldn't be making any sudden movements. Mario Cart seemed like a great way to blow time.

After an uncounted amount of hours, Peter paused his game and decided to text his aunt.

_'Hey May, at Avengers Tower working with Mr.Stark himself. Isn't that so cool? I met some of the Avengers too. I met Black Widow and Captain America. Don't worry I'm safe and having fun. See you soon May, Love you. I'm just a text away.'_

And send...

Just as the text sent Natasha and Tony exited the elevator and entered his floor.

"Peter we need to talk about what happened, would that be okay?" Tony asked solemnly.

"Ya sure, ask away," Peter asked with a fake chipper voice.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "What happened Peter?"

Peter sighed and fidgeted with his hoodie sleeve looking down at the healing scars on his arm. "Well, I was patrolling at about 5 PM and I heard a blood-curdling scream so being the curious and heroic person that I am I went to investigate."

Natasha sighed, "Cut the commentary."

Peter gulped nervously, "Karen said the scream came from an abandoned warehouse. I went inside and it was like a scene straight out of a horror movie. It was really dark and I couldn't see anything so I used the flashlight in my suit and the black monster attacked me."

"Black monster?" questioned Tony.

"Ya, it was the shape and size of a man but its mouth had large sharp teeth and a long tongue. The weird thing was the monster looked like it was wearing an evil version of my suit. It was black with a white spider on the front."

"Good, now we know what Hydra is doing. They're trying to replicate your powers. But why?" Tony asked no one in particular.

Natasha placed a hand on Peter's shoulder then asked,"What did he do to you, Peter."

Peter fidgeted, "Well he had these black tendrils that tightened up around me then with his sharp nails he sliced open my suit and cut my arm up and collected at least a few pints of my blood. Once he was done collecting blood he grabbed a syringe and collected some fluid from me. I didn't know what was going on at the moment I had lost too much blood. He wouldn't stop when I punched him, he was stronger than me. He seems to hate fire though."

Peter felt like was he was going to go into a panic attack. The pictures in his mind of the event were painted so vividly in his mind, they were so fresh. Now he had to describe what happened and what he saw.

Natasha scooted closer, "What do you mean?"

"When I was probably about to die Johnny came in through the roof and threw fire balls at the thing and it screeched and ran away. Johnny probably would have gone after the thing if I wasn't about to die from blood loss." Peter explained as he played with his hoodie strings nervously.

Natasha turned on her phone's camera because she decided this would be a great moment to record their adorable father-son conversation. And yes, this will be used as blackmail material or be sent to the rest of the Avengers. Probably both.

"It's okay kid, well find him. In the meantime, you're grounded." Tony scolded with a bemused expression.

"What, that's not fair! You can't do that, can you?" Peter asked exacerbated.

Tony smirked, "Well aunt hottie doesn't know about your little superhero gig, but I'm guessing she'd ground you for this. Lay low for the next few weeks. That means don't do anything dangerous."

Peter groaned, "That's not fair the people of New York need me!"

Tony rolled his eyes,"Peter you're giving me gray hairs. Just be a normal teen for a week. Hang with friends and crush on girls. You can even come down to my lab and be my assistant."

"Really, I can be in your lab! You like barely let me in there! Okay, I'll only be good if you let me work on something Ironman related. " Peter negotiated.

"Well, atleast now I know how to get you to behave. Fine you sneaky baste... I mean boy I'll let you work on my armor." responded Tony.

"Ah this is so cool!" exclaimed Peter.

Natasha smiled then stopped the recording before either one noticed. Chuckling evilly Natasha sent the video to rest of the Avengers and captioned it Iron-Dad.


	13. Coddled by the Avengers Part 2

 

The next day Peter eventually made his way downstairs to where most of the Avengers were. He was hungry and Peter isn't known for being the best cook in the world, he can't even make scrambled eggs. Those sitting on the couch were just laughing at some video on Natasha's phone but Peter couldn't help but feel like he just walked into the scene from Mean Girls where Regina and the other girls were gossiping over the Burn Book. Yes, Peter has watched Mean Girls, but before you judge remember Peter surprisingly does have a Girlfriend.

"What are you guys watching?" Peter asked as he walked up to the couch with a slight limp from a healing injury.

"Nothing," most of the Avengers answered automatically.

"Can you even be here talking with us, aren't you grounded?" asked Clint barely holding back a laugh.

Peter groaned in embarrassment," How did you guys find out?"

"Jarvis of course," Natasha responded with a troublesome smirk.

"Whatever, does anyone know how to cook cause I'm starving?" Peter asked deciding not to dig into it further.

"Sam's a great cook," offered Bucky.

"Do want an apple juice box and a PBJ with the crust cut off?" Sam asked with a smirk.

Peter pouted, "I'm not a little kid."

Clint chuckled, "Sure kid."

"Seriously what do you want to eat?" Sam asked seriously.

Peter shrugged, "I don't know, surprise me. Anyone up for Mario cart?"

"I am," answered Clint and Bucky with uncharacteristically childish grins for two ex-assains.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Tony walked into the common room and was surprised, to say the least. Peter was sitting upside down on the ceiling with a controller his hand playing Mario Cart with Clint and Bucky, Sam was making pasta, and Natasha was sharpening knives and throwing them at a dart board.

"I thought you were grounded?" Tony asked with mock sincerity.

"Umm last time I checked you said no patrolling, not no video games," answered Peter sassily not even looking up from the game.

"Alright my mistake," replied Tony with a smile.

"Hey kid, don't you have school?" questioned Bucky.

Peter fell from the ceiling and let out a groan, "I'm gonna be so late and I'm going to have so much work to make up."

Bucky laughed, "Then hurry up, I'll take you to school."

Peter bolted out and headed to his closet.

Peter took a quick shower then changed into white converse, ripped jeans, and a semi-tight blue v-neck T-shirt. Looking fresh, Peter went back down to where Bucky was.

"I'm back!" Peter all but sang.

"Okay kid, let's go to my motorcycle," Bucky responded.

 

* * *

 

Peter made it to school an hour late but he was accompanied to the office by the guy with the coolest metal arm ever so Peter wasn't too upset. Walking into class late was horrible, his teacher sat him right next to Flash Thompson on purpose.

"Parker, I'm going to get kicked off the Academic Decathlon team. Your spot is mine," whispered Flash.

"Good to know," responded Peter, not caring enough to expend any energy into the conversation.

The rest of the period consisted of Peter zoning out then being called on but getting the right answer anyway, getting picked on by Flash and ignoring Flash. When the bell rung Peter was in a hurry to leave.

The next class Peter plopped down next to Johnny who looked lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Johnny, sorry about not being able to make it to your house the other day," said Peter as he got out his notes.

Johnny shrugged," It's no big deal, you can come back after school."

Johnny was about to continue his work when he saw familiar cuts on Peter's arm. Peter had a hand around them but they were clearly the same marks on Spider-Man.

"Oh, My Gosh!" whisper screamed Johnny.

Peter raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Johnny gasped, "You're Spider-Man!"

Peter sighed looked at Johnny. He could either deny it and ruin their friendship or he could spill the beans.

I guess it's time to spill the beans.

"I'm only telling you this because I trust you, but I'll explain later at your house," responded Peter.

"Okay," replied Johnny, still in a daze from the information he just acquired.

 

* * *

 

Later that day in Johnny's room Peter and Johnny were sitting across each other staring silently. Both of them didn't know what to say Peter was nervous about someone else knowing his secret identity and Johnny was confused by how nerdy Peter is Spider-Man.

After a few minutes, Johnny broke the silence, "How did you get your powers?"

Peter bit his lip, "I was bitten by a radioactive Spider."

Johnny stared at Peter for a few seconds before he broke out laughing. Grabbing his stomach gasping for air Johnny asked again,"No seriously, how'd you get your powers?"

"I'm serious," mumbled Peter playing with the seam of his shirt.

Johnny started laughing again," That's so lame!"

Peter rolled his eyes, "The spider gave me super powers that make me stronger than Captain America so stop."

Johnny raised an eyebrow," Stronger than Cap?"

Peter smirked, "That captured your attention. Yes, I'm stronger than spangles."

"Bu-but you're a stick," sputtered Johnny.

"A stick that can lift like 15 tons. You heard right, I have super strength, increased reflexes, a sixth sense and I'm super smart," boasted Peter.

"You know we have to do now?" asked Johnny with a troublesome smile.

Peter sighed,"What Johnny?"

"We need a superhero meeting spot and we should stop crime together," Johnny responded.

Peter shrugged," Actually that's not a bad idea. Let's do it."


End file.
